Uzumaki Vampire
by Shawn129
Summary: No summary just read it. Vampire Naruto Soory that i have been MIA for a while but i'm back now
1. The Transition

**I do not own Naruto or any other techniques inside this fanfiction**

**Pairing Naruto x Harem**

"**Finn" Summon/Demon**

"Elijah" Characters Dialogs

"_Niklaus" Character thought_

**Story Start**

It has been 5 years since the Kyuubi attack on Konohagakure, it was a night of great loss. People lost friends and family, the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze along with his wife Kushina Uzumaki died as well leaving their new born son Naruto behind. They both died for different reasons though; Minato died for his village, while Kushina died to protect her son. She used the contract her clan had with the Shinigami to give Naruto power to keep him safe, knowing that her soul will be wiped from existence, as payment.

The Shinigami held up his end of the bargain, he sealed the Kyuubi's memories and youki into Naruto, and gave Naruto the abilities of a species that went extinct in another world. But since Naruto was incapable of completing the transition to become what the Shinigami wanted him to be, and knowing that he will die if he didn't, the Shinigami sealed off it's effects. He decided to allow Naruto 5 years of human life so he can learn about what he was and how he was different, before he would come back and release the seal and give Naruto scrolls to learn from.

In those five years Naruto remembered everything vividly that happened that night, he developed a hatred for Uchiha's, the villagers tried to make him suffer but he would fight back, and the Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi would scold him for protecting himself, he had literally told the old geezer to go fuck himself before storming out of the office. After Hiruzen left his office that night Naruto went in and retrieved his inheritances that he found under a picture of his sperm donor. As soon as he got it, Naruto went to the estate and started to train, read, and he kept to himself. The villagers would only see him when he walked to his favorite Dango shop, or getting clothes. That was the only proof that Hiruzen and the councils had that he hadn't left the village.

It was a big night for Naruto tonight, today was his birthday the civilians learned to stay away from him on this night because he didn't know what it was he was always merciless, stronger, and faster on the night of his birthdays. But tonight was different it was time for the Shinigami to return…

Currently a gust of wind swept through the village, and unseen to everyone a ghostly apparition appeared in a white cloaked purple skinned deity. The appearance of the thing showed its spiky white hair that spiked in all directions as it flowed past its neck. There was also horns sticks out of its head and hair. It looked around with it's calculating yellow piercing eyes that showed wisdom beyond comprehension. This being was the Shinigami

"**5 years huh, I wonder how the boy has been." **The Shinigami said to himself before sensing out the residue energy he left on the boy last time he was here before he vanished

**Uzumaki Estate **

A 5 year old spiky red haired pony tailed boy dressed only in a pair of shorts, and a black t-shirt was standing in the yard of his mothers estate. As he looked at his hand that was cupped in front of him, blue and red orbs appeared over his hand and started forming together creating a purple orb before it blew up in his face sending him into the wall, causing him to grunt in pain as he stood up. This was Naruto Uzumaki, he stood up before he looked down to his arm to see it was burnt all the way through that he could see the bone. Staring at the wound Naruto watched the wound seal it's self up faster than normal.

"What the hell is happening to me, I know for a fact that wasn't just the Nine Tails youki at work." Naruto muttered as he looked to the full moon

"**Your right." **a raspy voice said causing Naruto's eyes to widen he turned around to see The Shinigami **"It's part of the deal I made with your mother." **Shinigami said

"My mother?" Naruto whispered

"**That's right you Uzumaki's have always been my favorite mortals, I formed a contract with your clan out of the respect I have for them. I only gave one warning that if I was asked to give power to any of their children the one who asked soul shall be wiped from existence." **Shinigami explained causing Naruto's eyes to widen before tears appeared in his eyes

"Mother…"Naruto whispered in sadness looking down

"**Don't feel sad." **The Shinigami said getting Naruto's attention **"Your mother did what any mother would do if they had the opportunity to do, to make sure their son is safe and protected, especially after what your father did to you. Your mother loved you so much that she gave up her chance to be reincarnated. You should be proud of her." **

"I am." Naruto said with a smile "I just wish I could've met her is all." he said wiping his tears "So this power you gave me, what is it like some kind of ultimate healing factor?" Naruto asked rubbing the new flesh on his arm

"**Sort of, it comes with what I turned you into." **The Shinigami said

"What do you mean turned you into?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow

"**I turned you into something that'll help you in your life, well undead life." **

"Undead?" Naruto asked confused as hell,

"**You are a Vampire." **The Shinigami said getting a wide eyed look from Naruto **"Well you are in transition, until I release the effects." **

"Release, what? Wait fuck that! Why would I want to be a Vampire, I mean it sounds bad ass yeah but, I can't stay inside all day till the sun goes down." Naruto said pacing around

"**You won't have to." **Shinigami said getting Naruto's attention **"The type of vamp your going to be is, weak against; Decapitation but since you have Kyuubi's youki your head will have to be cut into threes, and burned to ash. Anyway there is Fire or Sunlight which the seal on your stomach protects you from. A herb called Vervain that grows all over the elemental Nations as well as your village and the garden your mother grew, you can build up a tolerance for it so it can be rendered useless. Wood for regular Vamps, but for you a stake blessed by me and the Juubi is the only thing that can kill you without decapitation. You are only able to get into other peoples homes if you are invited in. Magic is a weakness that you won't have to worry about for a long long time. If you don't feed for an extended amount of time you will desiccate. Werewolf bites again won't have to worry about for a long while but they are fatal to other vamps but not you, I made your blood a cure for that just incase. A broken neck will subdue you for a while as well." **Shinigami explained to a starry eyed Naruto

"Hell Yeah!" Naruto shouted jumping up and down before he stopped "Wait, what do you mean that Magic and Werewolf bites are problems for later, why would I have to worry about that?" Naruto asked

"**The other gods are allowing me to give you this much power, so that when you are summoned by two witches named Silas and Qetsiyah you are to turn Silas as he requests and give a child to Qetsiyah as a way to ensure the Bennett witch line will continue. This realm will be relatively new and I should be able to give you an idea of what it'll be like." **Shinigami answered before he snapped his fingers and a glow shined through the estate **"I put training equipment, a Laptop and I gave you what some people call cable. Have fun."** Shinigami said as he started to vanish causing Naruto to bow in respect **"When I'm gone the effects of your transition will start, be prepared 5 years with no blood your throat will be on fire. Only human blood will complete the transition. Oh and stay clear of your pool, the water is spiked with Vervain, until you build up a tolerance to the point that you can swim in the Vervain keep drinking it. The scrolls on your bed are the abilities you will have once you complete the transition." **Shinigami said as he vanished completely

As soon as he vanished Naruto clutched his throat, he had thought the Shinigami was exaggerating but his throat felt like he had swallowed lava. Standing up Naruto ran into the village to find someone to drain of their blood

**Woods **

Shisui Uchiha was panting as he leaned against a tree, he had escaped Danzo and his root Anbu with both his Sharingan intact. He couldn't believe he trusted that man, he knew he had to get to the Uchiha Compound to warn Fugaku that the Hokage knew about the coup. As he sat down to rest some more, he heard the rustling of a bush. Narrowing his eyes and grabbing his tanto Shisui stood as a short figure came from the bushes, he glared as he saw Naruto Uzumaki. Frustrated, tired and hungry Shisui let his mindset take over with the death of his sister and mother in the Kyuubi attack, and the fact that he knew Danzo had plans for the demon container he clutched his tanto and charged Naruto.

Naruto had followed an heavenly scent, he didn't know what it was but it seemed to water his mouth as he had stumbled his way to the scent he kept hearing the Shinigami words in his head. **"Human Blood will complete the transition" **but the main thing that replayed in his head was

Blood

Over and over again it would get louder and louder, coming upon a clearing Naruto entered to see a Shinobi dressed in Anbu gear clutching his abdomen to stop the blood that was gushing from a wound. Naruto was so focus on the blood he barely had time to react when Shisui came at him with his tanto held high. Naruto reacting on instinct alone and unable to stand the voice screaming in his head about blood ducked under a slash at his head and shoved his hand into Shisui's wound.

Shisui froze up in pain, before he dropped his tanto and fell to his knees clutching his wound he glared up at the demon, to see he was gazing intently at his blood covered hand. Shisui watched in disgust as the demon put his hand in his mouth and started to like the blood off. After his hand was blood free Shisui watched Naruto turn to him before a knee to the face knocked him out.

Naruto got on his knees and put his hands in the blood before he started to lick his fingers, veins started to appear around his eyes, and blood filled the sclera of them, as he continued to lick his fingers. Suddenly Naruto's gums started to hurt pushing youki into his teeth and gums to lessen the pain, Naruto bit into Shisui's neck before his eyes snapped open.

**Memories**

A 5 year old Shisui stood before his uncle Fugaku "Congratulations Shisui you have unlocked your Sharingan, you and Itachi will make this clan proud." Fugaku said

"Thank you Fugaku-sama." Shisui said with a bow

A 10 year old Shisui stood at the graves of his mother and sister crying after the Kyuubi attack

"Shisui." a voice said causing him to turn to see Danzo Shimura "I'm sorry for your loss."

"I should've been there to save them." Shisui said turning back to the graves

"You shouldn't blame yourself, for this Shisui, make them proud by protecting the village with all your heart." Danzo said as Shisui's Sharingan started to change

"How?"

"Have you ever heard of Root?" Danzo asked with a smirk

**End Memories **

Naruto continued to drain Shisui of his blood, as his eyes were still glazed over seeing all of Shisui's memories he didn't see Shisui's eyes snap open and his Mangekyo Sharingan activate before it vanished and his regular Sharingan was seen. Before the third tomoe vanished and the second and then the first, before his Sharingan bled from his now dimmed eyes as it appeared in Naruto's all the way up to the Mangekyo Sharingan. Naruto eyes turned back to the ice blues before he stepped back from Shisui's dead body he looked down at the body. Part of him felt remorseful and another part didn't feel anything. He just shrugged it off as he noticed that everything was more brighter, even the wind felt more better on his skin as well.

"I got to hide the body." Naruto said as he dragged the body to a nearby river and he threw the body inside the water. "Now that that's over, I should probably steal some blood bags, it'll be bad if to many people suddenly went missing from the village." Naruto muttered to himself before he walked to the hospital to retrieve some blood, putting the memories he saw in the back of his mind for now.

**Next Day **

Naruto awoke to the feeling of warmth on his skin, as hw opened his eyes he saw that the sun was up, and he couldn't believe how good it felt on his skin. He then went to take a bath and get dressed so he could get ready for the day. Coming into the living room, Naruto walked over to the table in the living room to see the boxes of movies, DVDs, mangas, and clothes. He pulled out a leather jacket that was to big for him at the moment and looked it over and smiled

"I like this." he muttered as he picked up the note on the table

Hello Naruto,

I have left you this box of movies and manga so you can learn from them. Incorporate some of the moves and abilities you see into your arsenal. Have fun with them, because you might not have them when you leave this realm.

Shinigami

Placing the note down with the jacket, Naruto opened picked up a movie that title caught his attention 'The Man of Steel' "This sounds like it can be interesting." Naruto muttered, placing the movie on the table Naruto started to put up the clothes. Before he went to the backyard to train.

Naruto sighed before he looked down at a flower he reached for it and as soon as he grabbed it his hand burned causing his to hiss in pain as he pulled his hand back. Creating 6000 Shadow Clones, leaving him a bit winded, Naruto ordered them into groups of four before he sent them to work on Fuinjutsu, Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu, and Taijutsu. Putting on a glove, Naruto grabbed the flower before taking it into the kitchen, grabbing a cup of water Naruto mixed the flower into the water and took a sip before he started coughing to the point that he was coughing up blood. Naruto drank all the water as swallowed some ice as the burn his insides were going through was something he wasn't looking forward to as he knew he would be doing that everyday from now on. Dropping down onto the couch Naruto sighed before he turned on the TV to watch the movie he had already picked out.

**Hokage Tower **

The Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, was sitting in his office doing his paperwork. He couldn't really concentrate, he had hoped that Naruto would've came by to see him. He knew that he messed up when he told Naruto that he shouldn't fight against the villagers, the look of rage that was on the boys face, and when he told him to go fuck himself, brought so much sadness to his heart. He knew for certain that Naruto took his inheritance and now knew all of the secrets that were kept from him. He wasn't going to say anything because while Naruto might not want anything to do with he still saw him as his own surrogate grandson.

Hiruzen was currently looking over the report of Shisui Uchiha who was found this morning floating in a pond at a Training Ground, the doctor said that he lost a lot of blood, and theorized that he was attacked by some kind of animal in the water. A knock on the door got his attention, placing the report down he shouted "Enter!"

The door to his office opened to reveal his longtime rival Danzo Shimura. Sighing knowing that this conversation is going to give him a headache, before he forced a smile on his face "Hello Danzo, what can I do for you today?"

"I want to know when, will you put the Jinchurriki into the academy?" Danzo asked emotionlessly

"I was going to put Naruto into the academy in 3 months, when the new year starts." Hiruzen answered "And no you will not train Naruto, to be a weapon for the village." he finished before looking to his paperwork again. To which Danzo took as a sign to leave.

**With Naruto **

Naruto was in his backyard staring at the training post , he had just finished watching 'The Man of Steel' and was thinking of a way to use some of those abilities from the movies.

"Ok, lets see I should try that heat vision thing first. I think it's self-explanatory. Heat with means Fire and vision so my eyes. In theory I should be able to channel my Fire chakra to my eyes and release beams of fire with shape manipulation. Lets do this." Naruto said to himself, before he started channeling chakra to his eyes, his retina's started to burn causing him to close his eyes as they snapped back open his eyes glowed red before beams of fire shot from his eyes reducing the training post to ash. As he dropped to his knees Naruto clutched his eyes in pain as they started to heal. "That was intense," he said , he then looked up to see the Training Post in a pile of ashes. "Well at least I know that it works. But the pain is a bitch, I have to build up my pain tolerance." Naruto said standing up before he opened up the pack he brought from the house, he pulled out the scrolls for chakra control, and elemental chakra control. Since he discovered that with the Kyuubi's youki he had all the elements. Creating 375 clones Naruto sent 50 clones to work on elemental chakra control, and he sent 100 to work on youki control exercises that the Rikudo Sennin gave the biju to use when they were younger. He sent last 25 to work on chakra control exercises. He then sat against a tree to read from the scroll of his vampire abilities, before a clone came running from the house.

"Boss! You got to check this out!" the clone said waving two books in his face.

"Stop that!" Naruto snapped annoyed after the clone settled down Naruto asked "What do I have to check out?" Naruto asked

"These two mangas, one is called Dragon Ball Z and the other is called Bleach." they focus on the art of using Ki which is the physical part of chakra and Reiryoku the spiritual part."

"Interesting…" Naruto muttered as he took the manga from the clone

"And get this they the Ki aspect is so badass that they have the power to destroy planets!" Naruto's eyes widen hearing that "While in the Bleach manga they use these swords they call Zanpakuto and a whole lot of other things as well." the clone said ecstatic

"How do you know all of this already? I mean I just left you in there to read them and yet you seem to all ready know about what each manga is about?"

"Well these mangas are all together so they aren't set in volumes and I used the super speed to read through each one." the clone said getting a nod from his creator

"Ok, you go and see if we are able to use this stuff and try to recreate so of the moves. I'll see about the swords later." Naruto said sending the clone on his way to the basement under the house. Naruto then picked up the scroll again to read about his new abilities

Naruto these powers will get stronger with age, and blood

Super Strength- Vampires are much stronger then humans, your strength will be on par with Tsunade Senju. While you may be young at the moment you can through a full grown Shinobi across a room with great speed and force.

Super Speed- Vamps can accelerate their movements to cover short distances in an instant faster then even the Sharingan can track.

Emotional Control- You can turn of your emotions, in the event you feel sad or guilty. Since you are a vampire everything is heightened so when your sad, your in despair. Be careful

Dream Manipulation- You can control someone's dreams and subconscious. This ability allows you to modify and produce dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming.

Mind Control- You have the ability to control minds, plague people dreams, and alter or erase human memories

Note- Naruto if you use the Nine Tails youki while you feed you will see the memories of whosever blood it was you drank, also if they were to have a bloodline you will steal it from them.

"So that's what happened last night." Naruto whispered before he looked towards the house as he remembered some of the blood bags he stole last might and who they belonged to. "Interesting." Naruto smirked

**And Cut**


	2. A Vampire in Nami no Kuni

**I do not own Naruto or any other techniques inside this fanfiction**

**Pairing Naruto x Harem**

"**Finn" Summon/Demon**

"Elijah" Characters Dialogs

"_Niklaus" Character thought_

**Story Start**

**10 years later**

We currently find a 15 year old Naruto standing in the Mission Hall, listening to the Hokage drone on about D-rank missions. In the 10 years since he had completed his transition to a vampire he has trained to the point of exhaustion everyday, the higher ups found out about his vampire abilities, and since then has tried to get on his good side in the hope of Naruto turning them, but Naruto compelled each and every civilian, and Shinobi council member to be his eyes in the village. More than half of Naruto's academy class is afraid of him, after watching him rip their first teachers heart out on the first day of school. The children were sent to therapy after the traumatic event. The Uchiha Clan was massacred by Itachi Uchiha, during the massacred Naruto snuck in and stole some scrolls, he had destroyed the eyes of each dead Uchiha to make sure no one would extract them. He also found out that if he didn't channel the Kyuubi's youki all over his body he wouldn't age.

Naruto has mastered his Sharingan, and while painful had a clone use youki to fuse it with his Rinnegan. Something he found out he had after looking through the Nine Tails memories when he saw his mother die. He recreated lots of moves that he found in various manga and movies, he had. The hardest skill to recreate was the x-ray vision, he had also got use to the backlash from the heat vision. He mastered the main elements and wood and ice release. The other sub elements were coming slowly. He mastered Tsunade's super strength technique and made a habit out of using his vampire enhanced strength at the same time, making his strength even more deadly. Fuinjutsu, he surpassed his sperm donor, while he was approaching the level of his mother. He took a trip to one of the Kyuubi's dens and found a fang from the Juubi that the Rikudo Sennin had kept and made two swords he had liked Tensa Zangetsu and Masamune. The blades were hard to make because of the residue youki from the Juubi in the fang. After he got use to the youki and absorbed some of it, he made a seal on the sword so that the youki would burn the hands off of anyone that touched it, without his permission.

Speaking (Writing) of healing, Naruto had built up a pain tolerance by having a Shadow Clone torture him, and taking baths full of Vervain. He even had a clone tie him up in chains while dunking him into the pool full of Vervain. He didn't have to worry about drowning because of an Uzumaki technique that allowed him to breath under water. He had took everything from the sealed library of Uzushiogakure. Although he had to sneak up on a Rinnegan user's path, he had fed on the man and got the memories of someone named Nagato, and with those memories came knowledge of the Akatsuki. Which so happens to be the name of the group that the man claiming to be Madara was apart of. As one could imagine Naruto couldn't wait to get his hands on him. Naruto had did some digging because from Kyuubi's memories their was a sense of nostalgia with the man who attacked his mother. While the chakra signature was altered slightly, the only person whose chakra signature that he recognized was Obito Uchiha's.

After finding out the particular Uchiha who is responsible for the events that led to his life. Naruto started training even harder, he almost had crushed himself when he used a gravity seal for the first time, while having on 500 lbs of weights on each limb. Naruto had graduated at the top of his class much to ire of the civilians, and his classmates bar a few. He was placed on a Genin team with Sakura Haruno, who in his opinion shouldn't even have in the academy. Sasuke Uchiha who Naruto knows for a fact failed his mental evaluation exam. His sensei was Kakashi Hatake, who plays favorites and privately teaches the Uchiha. Naruto could say without a shadow of a doubt that he hates his team. The only thing that's keeping him from ripping their heats out is that he could use them to get to Obito. He planned on Sasuke defecting the village when he sees how inferior he is, Sakura could probably train under someone while Kakashi needed to get back in shape. And for that to happen he needed for them to get stronger. But either way no matter what, he was going to kill Sasuke, no question about an if, it was only a when he needed to worry about.

"Tell me Kakashi, do you think that their ready for a C-rank mission?" Naruto was knocked out of his reminiscing to hear Sarutobi say. Looking to Kakashi out of the corner of his eye Naruto saw that he didn't even have the decency to pull his nose out of that garbage he was reading to talk to the Hokage

He couldn't believe Hiruzen wasn't doing anything that's like a sign of disrespect. If that was him he would put his foot so far up Kakashi's ass, they'll be walking home together.

"Yes Hokage-sama, I'm sure me and Sasuke can bail the team out of anything unexpected." Kakashi said turning a page in his book, while Naruto scoffed at what he said.

"Is there a problem Naruto?" Kakashi asked

"No problem, it's just that the failure hasn't even awoken his Sharingan yet, and if the pitiful clan was still around then he would be viewed as a disgrace." Naruto said simply getting a glare from Sasuke. Kakashi was going to say something but the Sandaime spoke before he could

"Ok! Iruka would you bring in Mister Tazuna please." Hiruzen ordered kindly "Your C-rank mission is to escort a bridge builder to the land of waves."

A white-haired man with a straw hat and spectacles came in with a Saki bottle and said "These are ninja? The emo looks like a spoiled brat, and what's with the pink haired boy dressed like a boy. And the red haired one…" Tazuna had to pause as he saw Naruto's eyes glow red as he stared at him.

"Please continue, with what you were going to say." Naruto said, Hiruzen and Kakashi seeing Naruto's eyes hurried up and changed the subject

"We will protect you with all our strength Tazuna-san." Kakashi said hastily, knowing that Naruto would kill the old man and not care about the consequences knowing that nothing they did could cause him pain.

"Right, I'll be counting on you ." Tazuna said taking another swig of his Saki

"Ok team, meet me at the gate in 5 minutes, and don't be…" Kakashi stopped as Naruto had already shunshin'd away sighing Naruto waved Sasuke and Sakura off. Before he went to talk to Tazuna

**Uzumaki Estate **

Naruto appeared in his living room, he sighed before going to the liquor cabinet, that he filled with booze that the Shinigami gave him for a graduation present. Pouring him some Bourbon, Naruto went to get packed, taking what he needed, and a Fuinjutsu book, Naruto threw on his leather jacket, over his red v-neck, and he had on some black jeans, instead of Shinobi sandals Naruto wore black and red Nikes. Sealing everything into a seal on his arm, Naruto finished his drink and contemplated on taking some blood bags, but decided against it, knowing that he could get the blood the old fashion way. He knew exactly what the situation was like in Nami, if Hiruzen didn't then that idiotic god-father of his spy network isn't all that great.

Turning on the security seals, after walking out of the house, Naruto took out his I-pod Touch and shunshin'd to the gate.

**Main Gate**

Naruto appeared at the gate listening with one ear bud in his ear, as he looked around he saw that he was the first to appear shrugging he leaned on to the wall. It had taken the rest of the team another 10 minutes to get there, and they were already walking along with Tazuna.

"What are you doing baka?! Why aren't you packed properly? We're going to be gone for a month, and you don't even have anything!" Sakura yelled

"All of my things for this trip are sealed into a storage seals on my arm." Naruto said showing the storage seal on his arm "And that'll be the last time you yell at me, like you said we will be out of Konoha for a month, plenty of time for you to go missing." Naruto growled causing Sakura to pale while Kakashi gave Naruto a disapproving look. He wasn't going to say anything because he was honestly terrified of Naruto

The group left the village gates to start their mission at a slow pace. They could have moved faster, but both Tazuna and Sakura were completely against being carried through the trees.

They continued to walk, and were all relatively quiet. Naruto sighed when he saw a puddle ahead in the road, knowing that it was a genjutsu. A really bad one, but hey beggars can't be choosers, he sensed two Chunin level Shinobi hidden in the Genjutsu, one of them would have to die while the other one would make for a good snack.

As he continued to walk past the puddle, acting like he didn't notice the blatantly obvious disguise. It hadn't rained in weeks in the area, but there were two big puddles in the road? It was so sad that neither of the other two Genin could spot something so simple.

All of a sudden, a spiked chain pops up out of the puddle and wrapped itself around Kakashi. The two figures who also rose up pulled on the chain, effectively turning him into a pile of flesh.

Sakura screamed, Sasuke froze up immediately, and Naruto was disappointed. He recognized the two from the bingo book. They were the 'Demon Brothers', missing Nin from the hidden mist village. They were only C-rank nins though, so they were not much of a threat to him.

Rushing in Naruto ducked under the chain, as it passed over his head he grabbed it and pulled one side causing the one on the right to fly towards him. When the nin was in range Naruto punched his head clean off his shoulders.

"Meizu!" Gozu yelled seeing his brothers body fall to the ground while his head was lodged into a tree,

"You should be more concerned about yourself." a voice whispered behind him before he felt pain in his lower back, then he realized he couldn't feel his legs anymore. Naruto then put Gozu into a chokehold till he lost consciousness

"Good job, Naruto, although you didn't have to kill him." Kakashi said after coming out of the trees

"Kakashi-sensei! Your alive!" Sakura yelled before she looked back where he was before to see a log "Substitution." Sakura muttered

"You can come down now Kakashi-sensei. I know that you're there."

"That's right. I must say Sakura, Sasuke, that I am very disappointed in you two. You froze up back there, which could have gotten you killed if Naruto wasn't here." Kakashi said trying to be fair knowing that if he got on Naruto's bad side they all would be dead. Hearing what Kakashi said Sasuke started seething while Sakura did also mad that someone was insulting Sasuke. "Now, I have to get information from this guy about just why they attacked us." Kakashi said as he walked to Naruto and Gozu

"Wait Kakashi. I'll handle it." Naruto said

"Alright then, just try to make it quick."

Naruto nodded and the members of Team 7 and Tazuna watched as he vamped out getting shocked looks from them all except for Kakashi who seen it all ready but he still shivered.

"Wait Naruto! I thought you were going to get the information." Kakashi said hoping to stop Naruto before he killed Gozu.

"I am, I'm going to look into his memories." Naruto said in a gruff tone before he bit into Gozu's neck before his eyes snapped open

**Memories**

"Gozu, Meizu, you two are to go and kill the bridge builder, and kill whoever is with him, bring his body back. Me and Haku will be waiting for you guys to get back."

"Hai Zabuza-sama!" the brothers yelled

**End Memories **

Naruto seeing what he wanted to see got a good grip with his jaws and ripped off Gozu's head, dropping the part of the body he was holding onto Naruto looked at the fearful looks of his teammates ignoring the looks Naruto told them what he saw, with how the demon brothers were working for a man named Gato under the A-ranked missing Nin Zabuza Momoichi and his apprentice. They were hired to kill the bridge builder Tazuna,

Naruto then turned to the bodies and searched for anything valuable, after sealing the heads after he retrieved them. He then used a simple fire Jutsu to get rid of the remains.

He looked over to see the fearful looks on his 'teammate's' faces, but just shrugged them off

"You lied Tazuna-san." Kakashi said causing Tazuna to sigh in defeat, knowing that the boy was right. He told them all about how Gato was financially and physically killing the island. How they had no way to provide for themselves anymore, and that the bridge will help bring more revenue back to the deprived town. He then started to guilt trip them about his grandson and daughter feelings and what would happen if they didn't help.

"No one cares about your grandson or your daughter you old geezer." Naruto said leaning against a tree

"Naruto be nice." Kakashi said getting a grunt from Naruto "We will help you Tazuna-san, if the Genin wish to continue on with the mission." Kakashi said before he looked to Sasuke who was silently seething at the power Naruto had

"I'm continuing on with the mission." Sasuke said promising himself that he wouldn't freeze up this time. Kakashi then looked to Sakura who was staring dreamily at Sasuke.

"I'm going wherever Sasuke-kun goes!" Sakura answered still staring at Sasuke.

"_Should've seen that coming" _Kakashi thought before he looked to Naruto "What about you Naruto?" he asked

"_It could help the emo, unlock his Sharingan like I need for him to have, although I will seal of his Mangekyo. Itachi should be weak enough for the Uchiha to kill him without the Mangekyo, and when that happens his usefulness runs out." _Naruto thought "Sure lets continue." Naruto said getting a nod from Kakashi

**Nami no Kuni**

Tazuna had a friend who help them cross the water. They crossed under the huge unfinished bridge, with Sakura talking loudly the entire time. Naruto kept an eye on Kakashi to see will he reprimand her but the man said nothing. Sasuke was in deep thought about Naruto's power, because he seen lots of vampire movies and in them vampires could turn humans into a vampire. He wanted that power and he will have it.

Soon the group was on land and their walk continued.

"_Next time it won't be Chunin but Jonin level Shinobi after him." _Kakashi thought

"_I wonder what sub-element I should work on while I'm here." _Naruto thought _"I might as well, have all the fun I can get, because I might not have much if any of this power when I leave this world." _

"_I hope nothing happens during the mission." _Sakura thought

"_I won't let Naruto show me up again." _Sasuke thought looking around before he thought he saw something and threw a kunai into a bush getting everyone's attention. Sakura walks over and looks into the bushes to see a rabbit shaking in fear

"Oh it's ok bunny, Sasuke-kun thought you were the enemy. He didn't mean to try to kill you." Sakura said petting the rabbit

"_This is a snow rabbit but it's winter coat doesn't come in during the summer unless...it was used for substitution!" _Naruto/Kakashi thought before the sound of something whirling towards them was heard. Naruto immediately pushed Tazuna out of the way while Kakashi tackled Sasuke and Sakura to the ground, before batting the large sword away, discreetly placing a Hiraishin seal on the sword.

As the Zanbatou was lodged into the tree, a man that was really tall easily standing above 6'0. He had short spiky brown hair and brown eyes, he was shirtless and wore tan-brown forearm warmers and tan pants. Leather strips were on his back which were used to hold his giant sword. His mouth and nose were covered in bandages.

"Sharingan no Kakashi, I never expected to face you, oh and you're in charge of a team of brats. Anyway all I want is the bridge builder, if you give him to me you and your brats can go free" said Zabuza.

**Kakashi vs. Zabuza **(Canon)

Naruto stood beside Kakashi after getting him out of the water prison.

"I will fight Zabuza from now on Kakashi, you stay behind and protect the others." Naruto said channeling chakra into one of the angel wings tattooed on his back, and in a puff of smoke that clouded him from everyone's vision, when the smoke dissipated Naruto had Tensa Zangetsu in his hands. Everyone stared at the blade, unnerved at the evil feeling coming off it.

"Naruto you can't be serious, he's an A-rank missing-nin! You're no match for him!" whispered Kakashi exhausted.

"And I'm a immortal vampire, that almost killed you during the Genin test, while I was holding back." Naruto whispered back

Naruto didn't wait for Kakashi's response and ran forward toward Zabuza who drew his sword from his back. Both swordsman meet in the middle of the lake. Metal clanged as both swordsman tried to overpower the other, Zabuza was surprised that Naruto could hold his own against him.

"Not bad gaki, but you're not strong enough to beat one of the 7 Ninja Swordsmen" stated Zabuza with a smirk.

"Well I think I have good chances against the embarrassment of the 7 Ninja Swordsmen!" Naruto said with his own smirk as Zabuza growled "I mean, every member were what S-rank Shinobi, and what are you a low level A-rank nin, haha what a loser." Naruto chuckled as Zabuza looked ready to blow a gasket

"I'm going to…" Zabuza started but Naruto punched Zabuza in the face sending his body skipping across the water.

"_Huh…I didn't even use anything to enhance that blow." _Naruto thought clenching and unclenching his fist, he looked to see Zabuza standing up clutching his jaw.

"You'll pay for that." Zabuza growled

"Ooh I'm shaking." Naruto said faking a shudder, before he appeared in front of Zabuza in mid-swing Zabuza brought his sword up just in time to block the swing. Jumping away Zabuza went through hand-seals

"**Water Release- Water dragon Jutsu!" **he yelled as the water in front of him swirled before a tower of water taking the form of a dragon shot out of the water. It's yellow eyes locked on Naruto before it shot off towards him.

Naruto putting in some Reiryoku into Zangetsu launched a wave of energy that sliced through the attack. Naruto then ducked under a slash at his head from Zabuza, before he kicked Zabuza in the stomach. Zabuza in pain dropped his sword as he stumbled back clutching his torso. Naruto sealing away his sword kicked away Zabuza's blade.

"Enough Kenjutsu, lets see what's up with your Taijutsu shall we." Naruto said with a dark grin before he rushed Zabuza.

**Sidelines**

"Kakashi-sensei, what is Naruto?" Sakura asked finally asking the question that had been on her mind since she saw Naruto kill the Demon Brothers, while Kakashi who was on the verge of passing out from chakra exhaustion tried to copy Naruto's movements but he couldn't for some reason

"To tell you the truth Sakura, even I don't know how to answer that." Kakashi said as they watched Naruto punch Zabuza through a tree. "But I guess the only thing he can be called is a vampire." Kakashi finished getting fearful looks from Tazuna and Sakura while Sasuke had a look of jealously on his face.

"_I should have that power! I'm an elite an Uchiha!" _Sasuke thought gritting his teeth, a Naruto slapped a water bullet that Zabuza sent at him

"_I think I made a mistake, I brought a vampire to Wave country." _Tazuna thought in dread

"_Is this why Kaa-san wants me to get close to Naruto? I did hear her mumble about immortality is Naruto the key to it?" _Sakura thought to herself watching Naruto duck under a wild swing from Zabuza before he launched 6 high speed punches to Zabuza's torso causing Zabuza to cough up blood. Before Naruto back handed him into a tree.

Naruto appeared before Zabuza who was leaning against the tree, he had smashed into "W-What are….y-you?" Zabuza wheezed

"I'm a vampire." Naruto said with a smirk as he vamped out getting a wide eyed look from Zabuza "And you my weak opponent are dead." Naruto said as he stepped closer to Zabuza before three senbon hit Zabuza in the neck causing him to tense up before falling to the ground limp.

Looking up to the tree Naruto saw the Hunter nin that was Zabuza's from Gozu's memories tools. Haku the last son of the Yuki Clan. Naruto noticed Zabuza's blade was on Haku's back.

"Thank you for defeating Zabuza, I could not have hoped to defeat him by myself" Haku said in thanks.

Team 7 approached the scene with caution, while Haku appeared next to Zabuza and picked him up. "I will take his body now to dispose of it, you have my thanks." Haku said

"Why not take his head now. Like you suppose to do?" Naruto asked as he watched Haku tense up "I know who you are Haku-san, tell your master that while he might've lived today the next time I see the both of you, you guys will die." Naruto said with a smirk. As a vampire he was the ultimate predator and he wasn't going to let his prey escape

Kakashi and Team 7 approached Naruto

"Good job Naruto, it's…" Kakashi started with an eye smile, before he fell to the ground with a thud

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura yelled as she and Sasuke rushed to Kakashi

"He'll be alright, he's just suffering from chakra exhaustion. Put his headband back to normal and carry him to Tazuna's house." Naruto ordered

"Who made you the leader." Sasuke growled as he tried to get into Naruto's face but Naruto's 5'8 stature to his 5'3 was no match.

"Well lets see, I'm stronger, faster, and smarter then you." Naruto said before he started to compel Sasuke "Now you will listen to everything I tell you, and you will do exactly what I tell you to. If not I will finish what Itachi started." Naruto nodded and went to help Sakura pick up Kakashi

"I think we should continue on to your home Tazuna-san, it's getting dark out here."

Tazuna only nodded and said that his house was close by, only a few minutes up the road. Team 7 and Tazuna walked quietly toward Tazuna's house. Meanwhile Naruto was busy figuring out if he wanted to go and kill Zabuza immediately or let him rest for a while.

**And Cut**


	3. Taking Care of Business

**I do not own Naruto or any other techniques inside this fanfiction**

**Pairing Naruto x Harem**

"**Finn" Summon/Demon**

"Elijah" Characters Dialogs

"_Niklaus" Character thought_

**Story Start**

_**Next Day**_

Naruto sat by the wall looking out the window at the ocean, as the now awake Kakashi was explaining to Sasuke and Sakura that Zabuza was still alive. Tazuna and his daughter Tsunami sat in the corner listening to the conversation, before the door opened and an 8 year old kid entered.

Tazuna was the first to greet him "Inari-kun it's good to see you again!"

The boy named Inari ran toward his grandfather and hugged him "Jiji I missed you!" Inari then turned his attention to the Konoha-nin.

"These are Shinobi from Konoha they are here to protect me while I finish the bridge" Tazuna said with a smile.

"Why are they here they're only going to get killed, Gato is too strong!" Inari yelled with a glare

"Inari that was rude apologize!" Tsunami said scolding her son, but Inari ignored her and ran upstairs to his room.

"_She should beat his ass. He's lucky he even has his mother." _Naruto thought, he did not like kids who upset their mothers, hell he didn't like any man that hurts a woman. That was probably why even though he had the chance he never abused the female council members under his control. While he might've had sex with them, they did that on their own freewill married or not.

"So sensei will Zabuza be back soon?" asked Sakura.

"No, I think he'll come back in a week. The damage he sustained in his battle with Naruto will keep him healing for a week. So for the rest of the week we will be training to get stronger" replied Kakashi. "That reminds me Naruto where did you get that sword?" Kakashi asked with a shiver when he had looked at the blade with his Sharingan a huge shadowy figure with one eye that looked like the Sharingan but with nine tomoes one 3 rings appeared in his head

"I forged it myself." Naruto said getting a shock look from Kakashi

"Y-you forged that?" Kakashi asked in disbelief

"That's right." Naruto said seeing the shock look in Kakashi's eye "The feeling you got from the blade was because I used my special chakra to help forge it." Naruto lied masterfully. Kakashi nodded thinking Naruto was talking about the Kyuubi

"Um...Naruto." Naruto looked to Sakura who had called him

"Yeah?"

"Um can I ask you some questions?" Sakura asked nervously

"About me being a vampire right?" Naruto asked getting a nod from Sakura, he also saw the shock and fearful look on Tsunami's face. Sighing Naruto nodded "Go ahead."

"How did you become a Vampire." Sakura asked

"_Good question Sakura." _Kakashi and Sasuke thought

"Before my mother died she made a deal with the Shinigami, using her soul as the price." Naruto answered getting shock looks from everyone in the room "Next question." Naruto said tonelessly making it clear he wasn't going to say anything else about it.

"Are the movies right about your um…species?" Sakura asked after finding the right word

"No." Naruto said "Holy water, crosses, garlic, are all useless." Naruto said "Since you're my teammates I'll tell you that I'm weak against an herb called Vervain that grows all over the Elemental Nations." Naruto said _"Or I was weak against Vervain." _Naruto thought with a mental smirk. Kakashi and Sasuke eyes gleamed at that weakness

"How do you turn people into vampires?" Sakura asked

"Someone has to die with my blood in their system." Naruto answered as Kakashi and the Uchiha perked up "But I have a seal on me so that if my blood is taken without my consent then the blood will be rendered useless." Naruto explained causing the two to deflate

"Have you turned anyone before?" Sakura asked

"One person, at the moment." Naruto answer with a small smile thinking about a certain purple haired Kunoichi that worked at the T&I Department.

"Will you turn us?" Sakura asked expectantly Sasuke eyes gleamed at that

"No." Naruto said immediately

"Y-you won't even think about?" Sakura asked shocked

"No I won't, as per agreement with Hokage-sama, the only people I'm allowed to turn are my future wives." Naruto answered with a shrug

"But vampires can't have kids!" Sakura said

"I'm a special case, thanks to a condition my father forced on me, I'm able to have kids. " Naruto said with a shrug. Sakura crossed her arms and started to brood along with Sasuke. Before Kakashi with crutches led them to a clearing in the woods to begin training.

"What will we be training in Kakashi-sensei?" asked a curious Sakura.

"We will be learning how to climb trees without hands!" Kakashi exclaimed with an eye smile.

Naruto scoffed and started walking away, while Sasuke and Sakura looked at their sensei in confusion.

Kakashi sweat dropped when Naruto walked away "Uh Naruto where are you going?"

Naruto looked over his shoulder with an annoyed look in his eyes "I've already mastered this exercise, in case you don't remember I walked on water yesterday when fighting Zabuza"

"Oh yeah I've been meaning to ask you, how did you do that?" asked Sakura.

"I don't feel like explaining, listen to Kakashi he's about to teach you the first step of the exercise" Naruto left before Sakura could annoy him anymore. Making his way to the lake

"Now would be a good time to try out flying." Naruto said to himself, rubbing his hands together and sighing Naruto channeled Ki into his legs before he jumped and went soaring through the air, before coming down in the middle of the ocean with a loud splash

Swimming up to the surface Naruto stood on the water, he tried again and managed to stay up longer before he crashed into a island causing a crater.

Naruto was lying on the ground, one of his shoulders broken, while the other was dislocated and his legs were broken. Snapping everything back into place, he sat up to think about what he was doing wrong. "I know, that I'm doing it right, but why won't I stay up?" Naruto asked himself "Maybe it's because I'm jumping." Naruto guessed before he stood up and channeled Ki again, this time instead of jumping Naruto floated off the ground for a couple of minutes before settling back on the ground. "Ok lets try a bigger burst this time." he muttered sending a huge burst of ki this time Naruto shot off into he air.

Getting control of his body Naruto floated high above the clouds, tilting his body forward Naruto flew around a little doing spins and flips in the air, before the desire to see how fast he could fly came over him. Channeling his Ki Naruto shot forward as the clouds blurred past him. As Naruto flew out of the borders of the Elemental Nations, he flew lower to see the various uninhabited islands. Landing on one of them Naruto stumbled a little.

"_This should be a good spot to practice with youki." _Naruto thought seeing all the nature here. In the years he been training Naruto had mastered each tail of youki, he had heard about the Hachibi Jinchurriki was able to turn into his Biju. Naruto found that he didn't have the Kyuubi's soul to be able to do that. So using his imagination Naruto was able to form another cloak, although he couldn't control it completely, channeling his youki Naruto's shrouded in a black aura that flowed off of him in a flame like pattern with a series of seals and designs that looked like spirals on his shoulder, torso, and hand glowed red. (Basically instead of gold and black, his cloak is black and red.). Stretching Naruto started practicing his control well into night.

**Nami no Kuni **

**Next Day**

Naruto woke up in the afternoon, making his way down stairs after taking a shower and brushing his teeth, straightening his jacket Naruto saw Tsunami in the kitchen. He didn't have to worry about blood considering he killed a whole camp of bandits last night.

Tsunami had woken up earlier then she would normally, since she found out that one of the Shinobi that her father brought with him was a actual vampire. While she wasn't scared of him, hell she found him quite attractive, she was worried for Inari. Ever since Gato killed his step father Inari has been broody, rude, and quite frankly emo. She's afraid that Inari would shoot his mouth off to Naruto and Naruto would kill him. Since Inari is the only person in the house that doesn't know about Naruto being a vampire, so he won't know any better. But Naruto had been asleep all day, no one had heard him return yesterday. Currently she was preparing dinner for the people able to eat. It was going to be awkward with a vampire in the house when they are unable to eat human food.

"Hey Tsunami-san." jumping in surprise Tsunami turned around to see Naruto walking into the kitchen

"Oh Hello Naruto-kun." Tsunami said with a smile as she turned back around to continue fixing dinner

"Would you like some help?" Naruto asked stepping up beside her

"Um…are you ok with that?" Tsunami asked hesitantly seeing Naruto's confused face she spoke "Because when you didn't come back for dinner last night, and the fact that you're a vampire I assumed that you are unable to eat." she explained

Naruto smiled "I can eat, I just lost track off time." Naruto said as she looked sheepish

"Sorry for assuming…but can I ask a question?"

"Sure" Naruto said leaning against the sink

"Is it lonely?" she asked softly "Being what you are, and knowing that you'll watch most of your precious people die while you stay the same?" she asked

"It's saddening, because the one person I want to give this gift is already dead. The only saving grace is that I can turn my future wives when I rebuild my clan." Naruto said with a small smile

"Oh, so how are you able to walk in the sunlight?" Tsunami asked, Naruto shrugged before he pulled up his red long sleeved shirt so Tsunami could see his seal

"This seal, keeps the sun from harming me." Naruto said as he saw tsunami gaze at his body in barely concealed lust. Getting out of her stupor Tsunami looked at Naruto worriedly which Naruto saw "What's wrong?"

"My son Inari. I worry that he'll say something that'll anger you, and that you'll kill him." Tsunami said with a frown

"My mission, is to protect your father and his family, I.e. you and Inari. I won't hurt your son Tsunami you have my word." Naruto assured placing his hand on the woman's shoulder

"I'll hold you to that." Tsunami said with a gentle smile, getting a smile in return from Naruto

**Dinner Time**

Dinner was awkward, with Naruto's 'team' glancing at him every now and then. Inari was glaring at Naruto who was ignoring everything around him. Inari tired of Naruto ignoring his glared "Why?" Inari whispered but Naruto caught it. He turned his gaze onto the little child as he gave him his full attention. He noticed that Inari had some tears on the edge of his eyes, "Why do you bother to try so hard? No matter how hard you train, you still won't be able to match Gato's men." he yelled at the team.

"Want to repeat that?" Naruto asked with calm voice.

"Gato is just going to kill you all if you continue standing in his way," Inari said, "You should run away while you still have the chance." He said before he shot out of his seat. "Gato is invincible! Your faces make me sick, you know nothing about what it is to lose someone you love, the heartbreak and pain we all have!" he yelled

Naruto looked to Tsunami and Tazuna to see they had sad faces as they looked down, before he looked to Inari and said,, "Well, sorry to disappoint but killing me is impossible, especially for some fat midget that hides behind his money. But I guess it's good to know you have so much faith in us." Naruto said "You are part of the problem I have seen around your village, all you seem to do is sit around your house moping like some tragic hero. Every day simply wasting your time and crying your little eyes out. What a waste." Naruto said

"Naruto, you've said enough." Sakura said as she shot up and glared at Naruto whose head snapped to her his vamp features on full blast causing her to squeak before she sat down.

Naruto turned back to Inari with his vamp features still out, causing Inari's face to grow fearful, "The problem with you little human is that you think someone should care about your situation. Your grandfather is risking his life, and yet you discourage him by spouting nonsense that the meat known as Gato is invincible. You think you know pain, heartbreak. You know nothing. You have a mother and grandfather, I have no one. You never had to spend the first 10 years of your life having nightmares about your parents deaths. Seeing their faces as they drew their last breaths, feeling their pain." Naruto growled as his mothers face appeared in his head. Inari looked away from him "Look at me!" Naruto yelled as his spiritual pressure flooded the room making it hard for everyone to breath and sit up correctly.

"My mother gave up her chance, to be reincarnated giving up her chance to live a better second life for me. Instead of looking out for herself like I would want her to. She paid the price of having her soul obliterated to give me this power. I make my mother proud of me by doing exactly what she told me to do in her final moments. I don't let anyone walk over me. I stand on my own feet, and never act like a coward who demands people to follow what he says like he's god, and I grew a backbone and took my life into my own hands. Unlike you whose to afraid of a grown ass man that's the same size as you, to stand up for yourself." Naruto growled before he calmed down and drew in his spiritual pressure before placing his plate in the sink and walking out of the door

"W-where a-are you going Naruto?" Kakashi asked as he tried to compose himself

"Hunting." Naruto said simply before closing the door behind him.

**Next Day**

The hunter-nin Haku made sure that Zabuza was comfortable before he placed his mask on a nearby dresser and untied his hair, he changed out of his hunter-nin outfit and into a sleeveless pink kimono and grabbed a basket before leaving the house.

The sun was already shining in the sky when Haku walked through the forest; he smiled as a small bird landed on his shoulder and raised a hand to stroke it.

_"If I'm not mistaken than the field of herbs should be around he-" _Haku's train of thought died as he openly gaped at the scene of destruction that greeted his. As everywhere he looked was blood every where with bodies being burned by black flames.

"What the fuck happened here?!" Haku exclaimed in shock before seeing Naruto sleeping at the base of a tree with blood dripping from his chin. _"Isn't that the person responsible for Zabuza-sama's defeat?"_

Haku moved closer to the sleeping form of Naruto before noticing the leaf headband tied around his bicep, "He's the ninja so that means…."

_"I just have to reach out and snap his neck before searching for his sword and taking it back to Zabuza-sama… just snap his neck…" _Haku's hand inched closer to Naruto's neck before some birds flew away startling him as he looked in the sky to see crows flying away, he turned back to see Naruto was gone, he gasped and turned around and saw Naruto standing behind him looking at him intently

"Um, you could get a cold out here sleeping you know?" Haku said

"You should've stayed in your base hunter-nin." Naruto said with a smirk as he tilted his head to the side before his sclera filled with blood and veins protruded from the corner of his eyes, his smirk grew bigger showing his fangs before Haku's scream was heard throughout Wave country

Gato's base

Naruto was standing on the porch of Gato's base. Knocking on the door, Naruto waited for someone to open the door. When the door open, a bandit was seen.

"What do you want?" he asked gruffly

"Yes, I was wondering his Gato in at the moment?" Naruto asked

"Lord Gato is busy, he's getting ready to go handle some business." the bandit said

"That's good." Naruto said "Are you the owner of this property by any chance." Naruto asked

"That's right, Lord Gato rewarded me nicely when I allowed him to set up my home as his base of operations." the bandit said nicely not in the least bit suspicious that Naruto was asking these questions. All of a sudden a chakra chain bursts from Naruto's chest and wrapped around the bandits neck, before the spikes that suddenly jutted from the chain killed the bandit.

Watching the man fall to the ground, Naruto stuck his foot through the doorway, to see if he could get in now, seeing that he could. Naruto walked in with a smirk as the door closed behind him.

"Hey! Who are you, and how'd you get in here?!" was heard from inside the mansion "What's wrong with your face?…..W-what are you doing?…..Stay back…Stay back! Hel-argghhhh!"

**Hours Later **

**Zabuza's Safe house**

Zabuza was waiting for Haku, he was eager to get better so he could take his revenge on that vampire that all but destroyed him in their fight. "When I get better, I'll kill you vampire." Zabuza thought with hate in his eyes.

He had put the boy in the bingo book as a S-rank threat, in the event that if he died someone would kill the freak. He heard the door to the safe house open. Looking up from his seated position, Zabuza waited for Haku to come down the steps, when he heard something bouncing, grasping the kunai he had underneath his blanket, Zabuza's eyes widen as Haku's head landed on the ground "H-Haku!" he shouted trying to get out of bed but his body wasn't responding fast enough. It was then Naruto came into view, Naruto looked down at the body before he looked to Zabuza

"You didn't actually think you got away did you?" Naruto asked "I'm a vampire, a predator I never allow for my prey to live unless I want them to." Naruto said with a smirk

"Fuck you, you freak!" Zabuza said launching the kunai, that hit Naruto dead in the chest, causing him to grunt, Zabuza watched as Naruto stumbled for a moment before he ripped the kunai from his chest. Lifting his shirt Zabuza and Naruto watched as the wound healed immediately

"Well, that was impressive. Since your body seems to be betraying you." Naruto said before he vamped out and pounced on Zabuza

**Tazuna's House **

Naruto walked through the door to see everyone at the table, standing before them at the table, everyone turned to him

"Naruto? Where have you been?" Kakashi asked

"Handling business." Naruto said vaguely before looking to Tsunami "You might want to leave the room with your son Tsunami-san." Naruto said

"No, it's ok. I'm sure we could handle what ever it is your about to do." Tsunami said seriously, Naruto seeing she was going to stay nodded

"Ok, don't say I didn't warn you." Naruto said before he unsealed the heads of Zabuza and Gato much to the shock of everyone "I've killed Zabuza, and Gato, so all Tazuna -san has to do is complete his bridge and we can go" Naruto said sealing the head of Zabuza back

"Where's Zabuza's blade?" Kakashi asked

"Destroyed." Naruto said blankly

"That's it!" Sasuke screamed standing up "How do you deserve to be a vampire, when I an Uchiha need that power more than you! It's not fair!" Sasuke screamed

"Fair? Life's not fair Uchiha. If you don't like it, you can kill yourself." Naruto said much to the shock of everyone that he would tell his teammate to kill himself so easily "I'm going to bed." Naruto said with a bored wave.

**Finished **


	4. Start of the Chunin Exams

**I do not own Naruto or any other techniques inside this fanfiction**

**Pairing Naruto x Harem**

"**Elijah" Summon/Demon**

"Finn" Characters Dialogs

"_Niklaus" Character thought_

**Story Start**

_**Next Day**_

Iruka Umino couldn't believe what was happening, as he glared at Kakashi, unable to believe what he'd just said. Worse than that even, Kurenai Yuhi and Asuma Sarutobi said nothing to contradict what he'd said, instead of waiting for their students to grow stronger they wanted to just send them into the Chunin Exams where people are know to die, as if they were soldiers. _"They aren't my students anymore, but to think of them as soldiers? This isn't a war!" _he thought.

Sarutobi shook his head as he saw Iruka glaring at the Jonin sensei's. He wished he could appease the man in some way but who participated in the exams was the Jonin's decision. As he got ready to say something Kakashi spoke up.

"If you really feel that they aren't ready, why don't you test them for yourself?" Kakashi said, his eye never straying from his book.

Iruka was intrigued by Kakashi's challenge. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

Kakashi sighed and snapped his book closed before looking to Iruka. "It's actually pretty self-explanatory. You think up a test of a Shinobi skill that you remember them either excelling or failing at that, if they pass, will allow them to continue on to the Chunin Exams. If they fail your test, then they won't be allowed to enter."

The murmuring increased, most Chunin now thoroughly confused. Iruka however, understood what Kakashi was getting at. "I see, so you want me to prove that they are ready to take the exams." He scowled as he looked over Kakashi. "What if I give them a test that I know that they'll fail at?"

Kakashi sighed. "Then I guess they'll be pushed to their limits, which is what they need to understand if they want to survive in the Shinobi world."

Iruka scowled. He already knew that he was going to accept, and had already made a plan of action. He figured that while Sakura was the weakest link on the team, Naruto was the wild card they would need if they were to truly survive the second test. Since he knew that Naruto could take on anyone by himself, he was going to test Naruto where he lacked most strength, since Naruto never did any written exams under the excuse that it was a waist of his time, his mind should be his weakest point.

"Alright Kakashi, I accept." Iruka ignored the other Chunin as they whispered. _"Let them talk." _He thought, staring down Kakashi, whose expression hadn't changed since they began talking.

Kakashi felt his team needed the exam; the pain and real life experience would help them to grow while humbling them. The way they were now, should that not be severely beaten out of them, they'd die well Sasuke and Sakura anyway. That being said, he also figured that a smaller test wouldn't hurt their chances. Especially, it was their former sensei.

"_What could possibly go wrong?" _Kakashi thought.

**With Naruto **

Naruto was craving blood as walked leisurely through the village looking for a victim, as he walked something bumped into him, looking down he saw three children, who he knew to be the grandkids of Sarutobi and his teammates Koharu and Homaru.

"Hey why don't you watch where your…." Konohamaru trailed off as he got a good look at the man he had just shouted at

"I-it's t-the v-v-vampire K-Konohamaru!" Udon stuttered in absolute fear as he and Konohamaru paled while Moegi looked at Naruto starry eyed with a blush on her face

"Ahh, I'm sorry Mr. Vampire Sir, I wasn't watching where I was going, I'll do better next time bye!" Konohamaru shouted bowing in fear before he and Udon grabbed Moegi and ran off, while Naruto watched them turn a corner amused.

Shaking his head Naruto walked ahead, when all of a sudden he heard a scream, stopping at the corner Naruto turned to see a masked man with a Iwa headband with a kunai at the children, "You wouldn't believe how easy it was to slip into this village unnoticed. Boy, I want you to give message to your Hokage that I have his grandson, and if he wants to see him again he will give up the Yellow Flash's secret Ninjutsu."

Naruto just blinked as he watched Iruka, hold the three kids, he didn't know why the man was in a poor henge but he didn't care, maybe the weak fool was going traitor, well if so that meant one thing; Naruto just found someone to eat.

Smirking Naruto blurred from existence and plunged his hand into Iruka's chest gripping his heart. In pain Iruka dropped the kids as Naruto vanished and appeared in the forest, and throwing Iruka into a tree, Iruka seeing the danger he was in dispelled the henge to get Naruto to stop, but Naruto didn't stop as he grabbed Iruka by the neck "Well Iruka, it seems you decided to go traitor like Mizuki. To bad, but thank you for coming I was craving for blood." Naruto said as he vamped out as Iruka tried to speak but he couldn't say anything with the vice grip Naruto had on his throat, Naruto opened his mouth showing his fangs as Iruka saw his life flash before when Naruto teeth pierced his neck as his blood was being drained

**Hokage Office**

Inside Hokage office, all older ninja and Hokage were looking whole scene from Hokage's crystal ball. They watched horrified as Naruto didn't stop and didn't look like he was going to as Iruka was starting to fade, Hiruzen got out of his stupor "Iruka!" he yelled before vanishing in a swirl of leaves followed by the Jonin sensei's

**With Naruto **

Naruto pulled back with a sigh as he felt the blood travel down his throat, before he dug in for more when he sensed a flare of chakra behind him

"Naruto! Stop it!" Hiruzen voice came, Naruto groaned as he let go of the Academy instructor and turned to Hiruzen and the Jonin sensei's that came with him with his vamp features still out as they took a step back

"Why? This fool tried to kidnap your grandson making him a traitor." Naruto said

"It was only a test, he wasn't really going to do it." Hiruzen explained

"Oh," Naruto said with a nod before looking to Iruka who was whimpering on the ground his hand over his neck to stop the blood, while he breath carefully as he just had a hand around his heart.

"What are you waiting for? Heal him!" Kurenai yelled as she saw Naruto just watch Iruka bleed on the ground

"Why?" Naruto asked

"You did this to him! He doesn't have a healing factor. He's a human being!" she yelled

"And I'm not so I don't care." Naruto retorted "All he is along with the rest of you are walking blood bags, when you speak the only thing I hear is the sound of your heart pumping blood through your bodies. The only thing you people are to me is food." Naruto said as they looked at him in shock, while Kakashi and Sarutobi looked sad that Minato's son was like this. "See ya later." Naruto said walking away back to the village

"Hokage-sama! We can't allow him to take the Chunin Exams!" Kurenai yelled just the thought of Naruto actually being in combat with her students filled her with so much dread. She knew the only person in the village that actually stood a chance was the Sandaime and that was barely.

"I'm sorry Kurenai, but the daimyo is arriving to see the Yondaime's son in action." Sarutobi said Kakashi felt like a thought was coming to him but it suddenly vanished. He was unaware that Naruto compelled each member of Team 7 to forget all about vervain

**With Naruto **

Naruto was whistling as he walked through the village when he saw Sakura chasing after the three kids he saved earlier, deciding to stay out of it Naruto continued his walk, only to stop when he felt the Ichibi's youki signature nearby. He didn't see Konohamaru bumped a ninja with sand hitae-ate as he focused on the tree near the third's grandson. He could feel the person's eyes, whoever he was, were focused on him to, apparently he felt someone watching him. The silence was broken when he heard the brown haired boy cried out, being handled by the strange black clad ninja.

"Let me GO!" the young boy struggled on the air as he was lifted roughly by the man he bumped into.

"How dare you bump me, little brat, I'll teach you a lesson!"

"Please, just give him back," Sakura pleaded, worrying about Konohamaru. She didn't like the kid, but that didn't mean she wanted him beaten. Plus she would be screwed if she let Sandaime's grandson beaten in front of her eyes without giving a hand.

"Yeah, let Konohamaru go." Moegi shouted, beside her Udon nodded, but the ninja only sneered.

"_This is great the Ichibi's Jinchurriki is here heh, I can steal the Tanuki's youki permanently then worry about the other Biju later." _Naruto thought walking forward "Wow kid, a kidnapping, and now your being threatened with a beating your luck really sucks." Naruto said as he watched the scene,

"You want him?" the Sand ninja challenged.

"Kankuro, stop it. Just give him back. We don't want any trouble" his teammate, a blonde Kunoichi frowned, not liking the situation, but he ignored her. She recognized the boy but couldn't figure out where she had seen him before

"Nope, but I'm sure if you hurt him, I'll have full permission to kill you for bringing harm to the Third Hokage's grandson." Naruto smirked as his eyes turned bloodshot before going back to normal. Upon hearing that the boy was Sandaime's grandson, Kankuro dropped him down in shock. He almost ruined the mission. They couldn't be caught before even entering the goddamn Chunin exam.

"Ouch," Konohamaru rubbed his bottom, being dropped on his ass. He stood and glared at the bully and kicked his leg as hard as he could, elicit a cry from the man. The young boy stuck out his tongue and ran behind Naruto who rose an eyebrow, seeking his protection from the growling man. A flying rock was thrown right into the sand ninja's head, causing him to look up to its source, a younger black haired Shinobi who was wearing a cocky smirk on his face. As Sasuke was going to speak he was interrupted

"Kankuro you're an disgrace to our village," a voice on the very tree Naruto was looking at earlier, freezing the cross dresser in his track. Everyone looked up to see an red haired boy with a gourd on his back

"G-Gaara I-I was just trying to teach this punk a lesson" said Kankuro with fear in his voice.

"Shut up or I'll kill you" said Gaara with no emotion.

Kankuro was quiet and didn't speak anymore as Gaara shunshin'd to the ground and led them away. Sasuke jumped down from the tree and landed in front of the group.

"Wait what's your name?" Sasuke asked Gaara.

"My name is Gaara no Sabaku, I am also curious as to know your name" asked Gaara.

"My name is Sasu…" Gaara interrupted him "Not you, the red haired one, that smells of blood." Gaara said as everyone watched as Naruto walked closer to Gaara

"The names is Naruto Uzumaki, I assume you are here for the Chunin Exams?" asked Naruto.

"That's right me and my sibling will be in the exams, will you also be in the exams?" asked Gaara.

"That's right I will be looking forward to seeing what the latest Ichibi Jinchurriki is capable of." replied Naruto while releasing a small amount of youki.

Gaara's eyes widened when he heard Shukaku yelling at him to get away from Naruto. Temari and Kankuro's eyes also widened as they sensed the foul and powerful energy being released by the boy and knew that with Naruto here the plan was in jeopardy.

"I look forward to killing you and proving my existence during the exams" said Gaara before disappearing in a swirl of sand with his siblings. Sasuke glared at Naruto, first he got the power he wanted, and now when a strong opponent arrives he dismisses him, only to show interest in Naruto. He needed to steal Naruto's blood so he could become a vampire, and quickly.

**Meeting Place**

After 2 hours of waiting in a bridge, Sasuke and Sakura were bored out of their minds except Naruto who was tinkering with the seal he created that would allow him to steal a Biju's youki permanently leaving them as normal animals forever. Kakashi showed up in a puff of smoke, with his trademark eye smile.

"Yo!" greeted Kakashi.

"You're late!" yelled Sakura.

"Sorry, I crossed a black cat on the way here and had to go the long way around" said Kakashi while Sasuke, and Sakura sweat dropped, while Naruto sighed "Anyway I'm here to give you these forms; they are entry forms for the Chunin Exams. If you decide to enter you need to show up tomorrow at the academy in room 301" explained Kakashi after everyone took a form Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sasuke gave an arrogant smirk as he looked at his form and walked home. Sakura looked worried and scared while following Sasuke. Naruto looked bored before smirking .

**Next Day**

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were walking through the halls of the academy when they noticed a large group of people gathered around the door. Naruto immediately realized that there was a genjutsu over the sign to confuse contestants, and there were 2 Chunin guarding the doors henged like Genin.

He wanted to walk past them because he knew the genjutsu was only here to prevent Genin who can't even distinguish a genjutsu from entering the exam. He looked over at Sasuke who had an arrogant smirk on his face and was walking up to the crowd. Immediately Naruto grabbed Sasuke and covered his mouth before he could reveal the genjutsu.

"You speak and I'll rip your mother fucking throat out, do you understand." whispered Naruto with a growl as Sasuke fearfully nodded causing Naruto to let him go before he walked past the crowd and toward the stairs with a confused Sakura and a scowling yet fearful Sasuke.

As they walked to the right room they were stopped by a boy a year older than them wearing a green jumpsuit and orange leg warmers.

"Please wait, are you Sasuke Uchiha?" asked Lee.

"That's right what do you want?" replied Sasuke arrogantly.

"I want to fight you and prove that a genius of hard work can beat a genius of talent!" stated Lee enthusiastically.

"Fine, but you'll just lose like all the other losers in these exams" replied Sasuke smugly and got in his Uchiha fighting style stance, while Lee got in his Goken stance.

Sasuke started off and tried to do a round house kick, only for it to be blocked easily. Lee then went on the offensive and started giving a barrage of punches and kicks that Sasuke couldn't block. Sasuke jumped back and activated his Sharingan to be able track Lee's moves.

"So that is the fabled Sharingan?" asked Lee.

"That's right with these eyes you are nothing before me and should just give up now" replied Sasuke arrogantly.

"No, I cannot give up I will defeat you and prove I can be a splendid Shinobi!" stated Lee before disappearing in a blur.

Sasuke was able to keep track of his until Lee punched him in the face. Sasuke couldn't believe it he had been hit and his Sharingan wasn't able to follow the attack. Lee continued barraging Sasuke with punches and kicks until he kicked Sasuke high in the air and loosened his bandages. He wrapped his bandages around Sasuke and turned upside down while falling straight to the earth spinning at breakneck speeds.

He was stopped by what looked like a pinwheel holding his loose bandages, Lee saw a turtle standing on the other side of the room. Lee immediately released Sasuke from his bandages and kneeled in front of the turtle.

"Lee, do you know what you have done! That move is forbidden from being used on a fellow Konoha Shinobi, I hope you are ready for your punishment!" stated the turtle angrily.

All of a sudden an exact clone of Lee appeared on top of the turtle, the only difference was that he was taller and wearing a Jonin vest.

"Lee I am very disappointed in you, you willingly disobeyed me and performed that move on a comrade of the village" scolded the older Lee clone.

"But Gai-sensei, I had good rea…" Lee was cut off when Gai punched him and sent him flying across the room. "You fool!" yelled Gai.

"There is never a good reason to excuse attacking a comrade, you have greatly diminished your Flames of Youth!" yelled Gai.

Lee gasped and began crying anime tears "I am sorry Gai-sensei, I will now train 100x harder and strengthen my Flames of Youth!" yelled a depressed/ enthusiastic Lee.

"That's my student I couldn't be prouder of you!" said Gai as he gave Lee a thumbs up and smiled so brightly that his teeth shined.

Lee began crying even more anime tears "Gai-sensei!"

Gai joined him in crying "Lee!"

They began running toward each other, team 7 watched in horror and Naruto turned and walked away at the scene that was unfolding.

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

They met in the middle and hugged while a sunset genjutsu appeared in the background.

After Sasuke and Sakura caught up with Naruto they walked upstairs to find Kakashi waiting for them at the door. "Yo, you made it and all of you are here" said Kakashi with his signature eye smile.

"Why would it matter that we would all be here?" asked Sasuke asked

"Because the Chunin Exams are supposed to be taken as a team and if 1 of you wasn't here I wouldn't let you enter" said Kakashi.

Naruto and Sasuke frowned, Sakura was relieved. After one last 'good luck' Kakashi left in a puff of smoke. Teams 7 entered the exam room and were immediately barraged by KI by the other teams. Sakura had trouble breathing, Sasuke was breaking a sweat, and Naruto just continued on his way.

All of a sudden Sasuke was tackled to the ground by Ino Yamanaka.

"Did you miss me Sasuke-kun!?" asked Ino while lying on top of Sasuke.

"Oi Ino-pig get off Sasuke-kun, can't you see that he doesn't like you!" yelled Sakura.

"Go away forehead, Sasuke-kun loves me and is probably glad he finally gets to see me!" replied Ino.

"Ino why do you have to be so troublesome?" Shikamaru Nara sighed as he approached with Choji Akimichi who was eating chips.

"Yahoo, it looks like we all made it here!" exclaimed Kiba Inuzuka with Akamaru barking in agreement.

"Yes, it seems our entire graduating class is attending the Chunin Exams" said Shino Aburame in his monotone voice.

Hinata Hyuga approached from behind her teammates as shy as ever. Naruto thought that her Jonin sensei would've done something about that, but he's been wrong before.

Ignoring them Naruto turned to look out into the crowd before his gaze stopped at the Kusa nin that had age level reserves and smelled of snakes and his favorite smell blood. Smirking Naruto thought _"This, day just got better, the pedophile is here." _he was knocked out of his thoughts as he sensed someone walking over to him, looking out of the corner of his eyes he saw Kiba looking smug, sighing Naruto looked ahead again

"Hey, freak, I see your still alive huh." Kiba said trying to impress Hinata

"…"

Kiba narrowed his eyes at being ignored stepping forward he reached out and placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder "Hey! I'm talkin to y-Gruuugghhhh!" Kiba found himself hoisted up in the air with Naruto's hand around his neck getting everyone's attention

"Don't. Ever. Touch. Me." Naruto said as he vamped out.

"G-Got it s-sorry." Kiba wheezed before Naruto threw him away before looking around and everyone eyes widen fearfully seeing his face

"This exam is going to be fun, all the blood mine for the taking." Naruto said smirking showing his fangs which seemed to grow longer, some teams instantly got up and ran out of the room. As the Rookies checked on Kiba, confused at what would provoke him to go and touch Naruto, knowing that Naruto doesn't care about anyone, they learned that lesson when he ripped their first sensei's heart out in the middle of class.

"All of you be quiet." A silver haired nin warned as he walked over to the group, drawing everyone else's attention. "You guys are rookies just from the Academy right?" he asks, "Screaming like schoolgirls, this isn't a picnic." he explains.

"Who do you think you are?" Kiba asks, leaning against Choji.

"My name is Kabuto Yakushi . And you're so noisy. Take a look around you," he said. Kiba looked around him and gulped when he noticed that almost everyone inside was glaring at them, while they kept glancing at Naruto fearfully. "An advice as your senior, you shouldn't act as if the exam was a picnic. These guys are best of the best Genin teams from the hidden villages which sent their representatives here," the grey haired boy then told them that it was his seventh attempts for a Chunin, and information about hidden villages and how many teams they sent to Konoha. He then showed them his Nin-info cards proudly.

"_Interesting, He's a spy." _Naruto thought with narrowed eyes

"What about the foreign ninja though?" Sasuke asked with narrowed eyes.

"Eh, I don't have info of most of them, only the ones that might be a threat. I use my connection outside Konoha to acquire info about them and I include rumors too. So how is it? Do you want to know about someone? Perhaps I have info about them," he offered.

Sasuke was silent for a moment before he looked up. "The red-haired ninja from Sand,"

"Do you know his name?"

"I think it was Gaara," Kabuto nodded and shuffled his Nin-cards.

"Found it, Gaara no Sabaku . Many C-rank missions and even several B and A-rank ones," he whistled. "Rumors said that he didn't even have a scratch on him after doing his missions. That's one hell of interesting guy if you ask me. Better stay away from him, any others?"

"Neji Hyuga , Rock Lee and Naruto Uzumaki."

"Neji Hyuga and Rock Lee are teammates under Might Gai with another Genin named Tenten. Lots of D-rank missions, some C-rank missions. Both of them excel in Taijutsu. Neji Hyuga comes from the Hyuga clan, branch member. Rock Lee is apprentice under his own Jonin instructor, Might Gai, the Taijutsu specialist. He has excellent Taijutsu for a ninja his age, but according to rumors he is unable to use chakra in the form of Ninjutsu or Genjutsu."

He took next card. "And the last one…Uzumaki Naruto. He is..." He was cut off as the card burst into flames no one saw Naruto eyes that were glowing red as they turned back to normal

"I want to keep my information secret." Naruto said getting their attention as he leaned against the wall

**Other Genin**

"He looks so familiar…" said Temari making her brother head turn towards her, as she continued to think about where she seen Naruto before.

"What do you mean?" Kankuro asked.

"I've seen his picture somewhere before, but I can't remember where." Temari said.

Meanwhile a grin had spread across Gaara's lips scaring the people around him as he spoke, "He'll prove my existence."

"_It's the vampire." _Neji thought as he looked at Naruto

**With Naruto**

Naruto watched as an incoming attack headed in the others direction. He saw Kabuto tense a little showing him that he sensed it as well. Both of them turned around to find a Oto-nin with spiky, dark hair jump in air using one of the benches as a leverage and hurl a couple of kunais at them which the two easily dodged. Naruto watched as a second Oto-nin appeared in front of Kabuto whose face was completely covered in gauze only leaving his left eye uncovered and with a strange device on his left arm. It seemed to Naruto that the focus of attack of the Oto team was Kabuto. He watched with interest as the Oto-nin swing his left arm in the face of Kabuto, which the elder boy dodged with ease. While all looked amazed at the reaction time of Kabuto for dodging the attack, Naruto felt disturbance in the air between Kabuto and the Oto-nin which made him narrow his eyes. And as he wondered the reason for the disturbance air between the two ninjas, his eyes narrowed slightly as he watched the glass of Kabuto's glasses crack and fall.

"_He used sound." _Naruto thought as he continued to gaze at the nin "The only thing that had physical ability to strike yet remain unseen was the air or the sound."

"Alright that's enough, Quiet down you little bastards." A gruff voice spoke up.

There was a puff of smoke erupted at the front of the room. When it cleared it revealed a tall scarred man in a black trench coat and blue proctor's uniform, along with a dozen Chuunin in similar outfits minus the trench coat.

"I'm Ibiki Morino , the proctor for this exam. So long as I'm here there will be no fighting. Do I make myself clear?" The man asked, glaring at the Oto Genin.

"Sorry, we got too excited." The sound throwing Genin spoke

"Get your seat numbers and shut up!" Ibiki yelled and everyone obeyed, taking the numbers by his assistants. "The rules of the exam are as follows, and there will be no questions." Ibiki said as he tapped the chalkboard at the front of the room and rules appeared,

Chuunin Exam Test 1:

Rule #1: Test Takers start holding a perfect score of 10 points. The test itself is worth 10 points and for each question answered incorrectly; one point deducted from your overall score.

Rule #2: The Test is a Team Event. The passing score for each team calculated by overall points that each person in the team, added together equals.

Rule #3: Those caught cheating will lose 2 points for each offense.

Rule #4: Those who lose all of their points during the exam or does not answer a single question correctly, fails, along with their teammates.

"I expect nothing but the best from you ninja trying to become Chunin." Ibiki said with a smirk, "The exam will last 1 hour, BEGIN!" he yelled

**Finished **


	5. Forest Of Death

**I do not own Naruto or any other techniques inside this fanfiction**

**Pairing Naruto x Harem**

"**Elijah" Summon/Demon**

"Finn" Characters Dialogs

"_Niklaus" Character thought_

**Story Start**

"The first part of the exam was a complete waste of time." Naruto thought as he and everyone that passed the first exam were standing in front of the closed gates of training ground 44 or as the proctor called it The Forest of Death, the place where the second test was going to held. He could clearly see that most of the Chunin hopefuls were clearly scared by the creepiness of both the forest and the proctor of this exam.

"All right maggots! This is the place for your second test, Training Area Forty Four, or better known as Forrest of Death.," said the proctor for the second test. She was tall, athletic and absolutely mean in appearance and behavior. Her name was Anko Mitarashi, special Jounin. That wasn't all she was though.

Naruto took note of Kabuto's hidden amusement, shared by the disguised Orochimaru, Suddenly he leaned aside to dodge the kunai thrown by Anko who flashed behind him with another under his chin, Naruto could smell the vervain that it was laced with as well.

Naruto smiled genuinely and turned to Anko "You should know I'm not that easy Anko-chan." He said before kissing her on the forehead

"Spoilsport," Anko grumbled while Naruto looked at her face and remembered the day he turned her

**Flashback**

Naruto was running towards the hospital, he had received word that his best friend Anko Mitarashi had awakened but she was still really weak. It's been a year since he became a vampire, he had meet Anko while he was in the forest of death feeding on a Chunin. He couldn't really control his cravings so he attacked her as well, and as he was about to feed on her he saw the loneliness in her eyes, and in a flash he saw himself in her position causing him to pause. She wasn't scared of him though she caressed the veins on his face as she looked at his eyes and smiled at him. Since then they were always together, after she moved into his estate. Naruto didn't really trust himself though so he started putting vervain in her food and making sure she had it on her at all times.

Bursting into the hospital Naruto ran to Anko's room, arriving he walked in to see the Hokage, Kurenai, Yugao, Hana, and her mother Tsume looking at the weak Anko in sadness as tears were in their eyes. "Anko-chan." Naruto called out getting everyone's attention, Anko smiled at him and motioned him to come over which he did. "Your going to be ok right?" he asked

"I-I don't think so little Dracula." Anko said "The doctor said, the poison has spread, and I'll be dead by tonight." Anko said getting a shocked look from Naruto

"Y-you don't have to die, you could take my blood and it'll heal you!" Naruto said franticly not caring that the Hokage and the others were looking at him confused.

"No, we agreed you will only give me your blood if you decided to turn me." Anko said

"Then I will." Naruto replied causing her eyes to widen "We promised each other we would protect each other and make sure we were never lonely again." Naruto said, Anko nodded and smiled, returning the smile Naruto climbed into the bed and moved behind Anko who he helped lean up a bit

"Naruto-kun, what are you going to do." Hiruzen asked Naruto looked at him and the others who were watching in interest as well, instead of saying anything Naruto vamped out causing them to gasp in fright and back away from him. They watched as Naruto bit his wrist and held it to Anko's mouth, their eyes widen as Anko held Naruto's wrist to her mouth and started to drink his blood

"W-what are you doing, Anko? Stop!" Kurenai shouted moving to stop Anko but Tsume stopped her, "Why are you stopping m-"

"Look!" Tsume interrupted pointing to Anko, who was starting to look healthy, while they stared shocked, taking his wrist away from her mouth, Naruto got out of bed follow by Anko who smiled at him. They turned to the others who were looking at them shocked when Hiruzen got out of his stupor

"What the hell was that?!" Hiruzen asked after getting out of his stupor

**End Flashback**

After Anko finished explaining the rules Naruto and his teammates stood in front of a gate as a Shinobi opened the gate and turned to them "Good luck," the Shinobi said and closed the door once again after they dashed off.

"I thought that that we would run into someone other then that weak Ame Genin from earlier." Naruto thought, it had been about four hours since they had enter the forest and nothing had really happened, he was seriously starting to get bored. "I'm going to scout the area." The blond said to his teammates and before they had time to reply he was gone.

"That baka left us!" Sakura screeched in outrage, even though she wouldn't admit it, she was hoping for Naruto more then Sasuke to protect her, she wasn't to delusional to think that an Uchiha would make a better protector then a vampire in the creepy forest.

Sasuke grunted before he looked up and his eyes widen, "Sakura move out of the way!" he screamed before he and Sakura jumped and instantly some sort of wind blast passed right through where they were.

Sasuke started to look around to find who had attacked them. "So there you are Sasuke-kun." A grass-nin said stepping out of the shadows.

**With Naruto **

Naruto was walking through the forest, he had a run in with a giant snake, that tried to eat him, he killed it but now he was looking for a team for their scroll. Hearing the sound of shuriken and kunai heading his way Naruto turned and ducked before he looked up to see an older Konoha Genin with his fist about to punch him in the face. Acting quickly Naruto grabbed the fist, swiped the scroll which so happened to be the one he needed and kicked the Genin away from him.

"Well, looks like you were right, Gen. The demon brat is all alone." said another Genin as he along with his other teammate came out of the shadows

"Sweat, even if we fail, if we kill the demon-brat we'll be heroes, for finishing the job Yondaime-sama left us!" said the one in the middle as the one known as Gen stood up

"I got this." Gen said looking to his teammates Yoshiro and Kenchi, they nodded and Gen took out two kunai before he ran towards the silent Naruto at mid-Chunin level speeds, Naruto instead of dodging took the charge head on, he was pushed back into a tree, as the kunai had grazed his face leaving a scar that healed moments later.

Naruto concentrating chakra into his bones to activate the bloodline he took from a Kaguya clan member he killed in Kiri, smirking Naruto watched as three bone claws emerged from spaces between his knuckles, Gen looked shocked before he was kicked away. Naruto looked to his bone claws, before using steel release on them, he watched as the claws turned into metal, smirking Naruto looked to the three Genin that were looking at him in shock

Gen seeing the smirk shouted "You think your hot shit freak!" before he charged with his kunai at the ready, Naruto vanished in a blur and appeared in front of Gen. Gen's eyes widen, before excruciating pain erupted from his chest as Naruto stabbed him, "N-No way, if I die you die, you bastard!" Gen managed to force out, before coughing up a glob of blood then he stabbed Naruto with both the kunai to Naruto's heart, causing him to grunt.

Backing away Naruto along with Yoshiro, and Kenchi watched as Gen fell back dead. "Gen." Kenchi muttered staring at Gen's body "At least you killed the demon." Kenchi said

"Don't be so sure." Naruto said with a grunt. Yoshiro and Kenchi watched as Naruto retracted his claws and took out the two kunai. They watched as Naruto lift his shirt and watched as the wounds from the kunais sealed up completely, looking to each other, with their strongest fighter dead, they took off through the forest. Naruto looked up, his vampire features showing, growling Naruto threw the kunai away before going after them.

**With Yoshiro, and Kenchi **

"This was a bad idea!" Kenchi yelled as he ran behind Yoshiro as they made way towards the gates in hopes that one of the proctors would protect them

"I know man!…Shit Gen had our scroll, we have to go back, and get it!" Yoshiro yelled before stopping and looking around the clearing "Kenchi we're going back." Yoshiro said but he didn't get a response "Kenchi?" he asked turning around only to find Kenchi gone. Eyes widening Yoshiro shouted "Kenchi! Come on out, I don't feel like joking around right now!" after a moment of silence fearfully he said "Kenchi." before a thud was heard behind him, smiling he turned around relieved only he didn't see anything but the clearing he was in.

Looking down, his eyes widen as the head of Kenchi looked up at him, with an expression of fear, and pain, looking up hesitantly Yoshiro saw a normal face Naruto sitting down on a branch leaning against the tree with his arm on his knee and one of his legs hanging off the branch, with blood on his chin "You didn't think that you would try to kill me, and that you would live to see the sunrise did you?" Naruto asked with narrowed

Gulping Yoshiro backed away slowly before turning to run only for Naruto to be there in his face, Naruto smirked before he vamped out and lunged for Yoshiro whose scream was heard throughout Konoha. After feeding till Yoshiro was dead, Naruto dropped the body and looked into the forest "You know, it's rude to watch someone feed, Orochimaru." Naruto said

Orochimaru walked into the clearing with a smirk as he looked at Naruto in wonder and a hint of jealously "Hello Naruto-kun." Orochimaru said

"What do you want?" Naruto asked putting his hands in the pockets of his hoody

"I just wanted to see the Vampire of Konoha, I wanted to test you with Sasuke-kun, but you left as soon as I entered the area." Orochimaru mused

"If you're here to brag about you marking the emo with the curse mark, your wasting your time, because I don't give a shit." Naruto said turning around and walking away before Orochimaru appeared before him

"How did you become a vampire?" Orochimaru asked trying to be civil

"The only person who can answer that is my mother." Naruto lied

"Well, that's not hard, all I have to do is summon her." Orochimaru said smirking

"I'd like to see you try." Naruto said causing Orochimaru's smirk to vanish "I've tried to resurrect my mother using Edo Tensei just to get 5 minutes with her, but it's impossible to summon someone's whose soul was obliterated from existence." Naruto said emotionlessly as Orochimaru's eyes narrowed

"Well then I'll just study your body, and find out for myself!" Orochimaru shouted before rushing Naruto smiling sadistically, the last thing he expected was for metal claws to appear from Naruto's knuckles and slice of his forearm "Arghhhh!" Orochimaru shouted in pain before Naruto using his vampire strength and Tsunade's super strength, punched Orochimaru in the jaw sending him flying away through a dozen trees.

"_Fool. To think that he would come at me with more than half his power suppressed, fucks wrong with him." _Naruto thought _"He's lucky, I need him to get the Uchiha to betray the village, giving me freedom to kill him." _before vanishing in a crimson flash.

Appearing in a cave, Naruto looked around to see Sakura asleep and Sasuke unconscious, shaking his head at the fact that she wasn't keeping watch on the area. Naruto grabbed Sakura's arm where the Hiraishin seal he placed on her on the second floor of the academy was located. Naruto grabbed Sasuke before teleporting to the tower.

**3 Days Later **

It's been 3 days since Naruto entered the tower, nothing really note worthy happened only that Kabuto had dropped out when his team made it to the tower. Currently Naruto was standing along with the other participants that passed the Second Exam, he looked to the higher ups of Konoha that were watching him intently, as well as glance at their teams worriedly since they knew that in the event that Naruto was to be matched against one of them, he would not hold back

Naruto sighed as he started to think about what he was going to do for the month break, before he could continue thinking Sarutobi finished his speech, and Hayate Gekko stepped forward to take over.

"I am going to be your Proctor for the preliminaries if any of you wish to quit now is the time." he said. (I wont write his coughing). When no one raised there hand he continued explaining the rules.

**(Skipping To Naruto's Fight)**

"The next match is Kiba Inuzuka vs. Naruto Uzumaki." Hayate said. Kiba jumped down. "This is gonna be fun, Akamaru." Kiba said "We get to pay back the freak." Akamaru just barked as Naruto walked down, with a disinterested look in his eyes

When he stood in front of Kiba, Kiba opened his mouth "You should give up freak. I'll show you what the alpha of Konoha can do!" He boasted while Naruto smirked

Hayate coughed and raised his hand. "Hajime." He said as he jumped away.

Kiba put his hand in his ninja pouch and looked down to Akamaru, a big mistake, as he opened his mouth to speak Naruto appeared in front of him and punched him in the jaw. Sending Kiba crashing to the ground as he slid to the wall. Akamaru growled and prepared to lunge at Naruto before he saw a huge pack of Kiba's soldier pills on the ground

Naruto watched as Kiba stood up and glared at him before he let out a war cry. Kiba attempting to punch Naruto, only for Naruto to move out of the way seeing this Kiba made a few swipes at Naruto, who just dodged them all. When Naruto got an opening he kneed Kiba in the stomach. Kiba in pain spat out a wad of blood, as he was about to fall forward, Naruto's hand gripped Kiba's face and held him high in the air, before throwing him into a wall.

Everyone watched as Naruto's eyes glowed red before to all the Genin's and foreigner Jonin's shock did beams of fire shoot from his eyes, "Kiba move!" the rookies and Jonin-sensei's yelled

Kiba shook his head, before he looked up to see the attack, jumping out of the way Kiba watched as the beams put two scorching holes in the solid concrete walls. Turning back to Naruto, Kiba channeled chakra to his legs and rushed Naruto who sidestepped him, coming to a stop Kiba turned to Naruto who shook his head "To think Tsume-chan's son is so weak." Naruto said

Gritting his teeth Kiba rushed Naruto again, and tried to punch Naruto in the stomach only for Naruto to block it, Kiba threw a left that Naruto ducked under, when Kiba threw a right Naruto parried and sent a jab that connected to Kiba's jaw and sent him tumbling away.

Kiba on the ground groaning in pain saw Akamaru had dug into his soldier pill pack and had ate three of them, channeling his chakra Kiba activated his clan jutsu, Naruto hearing a puff of smoke turned to see a cloud of smoke. Coming out of the smoke Akamaru in the form of a buffed up Kiba rushed him. Acting quickly Naruto grabbed Akamaru by the neck he held him up before punching him to the ground, bending down Naruto picked up Akamaru's transformed body and held him over he head before throwing him threw the multiple walls of the tower

Naruto turned back to Kiba as the rumbles of Akamaru flying through the walls were felt by everyone, Kiba stood up with a murderous expression before he shoulder tackled Naruto, falling Naruto skidded back. Kiba ate a soldier pill from his spare pack, and jumped towards Naruto's down form, channeling chakra into his legs Kiba was about to land on Naruto only for Naruto to slide away and flip to his feet as Kiba put a crater in the ground where he was. Naruto seeing Kiba diving at him super sped behind him and grabbed Kiba's legs turning he slammed Kiba into the ground leaving cracks in the ground lifting Kiba up again he did it again leaving a crater, walking around Naruto kicked Kiba in the ribs sending him flying away before super speeding and stopping in front of him. Naruto punched his air born body to the ground causing him to skip across the arena.

Naruto watched as Kiba rolled over holding his ribs and sat up before he sped at him and drove his knee into his chest, Naruto looked over to the hole in the wall, as Akamaru still in his buffed up Kiba form walked in covered in blood. He saw Kiba moving and looked to him to see him pull out a scroll, Naruto eyes narrowed as he saw it was the scroll he gave Tsume, the seal on the scroll would allow for whoever placed their blood and chakra on it to make blood clones of themselves. He watched as Kiba placed some blood on the seal when a puff of smoke clouded his vision, when the smoke vanished Naruto saw about 20 blood clones.

Kiba forced himself to stand up before he smirked mockingly at Naruto who had a bored look on his face, Naruto seeing the smirk appeared and with a roundhouse he kicked Kiba in the jaw sending him flying into the wall, where he groaned he looked to Akamaru and thought "I'm sorry Akamaru, but I have to catch my breath, I hope the clones are enough."

Naruto looked at the clones and noticed that they all had kunai's at the ready, jumping Naruto landed by a group of clones and they immediately they started throwing kunai's at him, ignoring the kunai's that hit him, Naruto punched the closest one to him punching its head off, he elbowed another in the throat crushing its windpipe, before grabbing another by the throat. Looking to another group, to the spectators it was like he teleported as he had another clone by the throat before he surrounded the two clones with wind chakra before throwing them into another group of clones the wind chakra causing them to slice through the group of clones before their heads exploded on contact with the wall.

Turning as the clones continued to throw kunai at him Naruto super sped to one and punched it in the jaw as the head turned all the way around, while he pulled the heart out of another one, before punching the third one to the ground and stomping it's head to paste.

Naruto grabbed Akamaru and threw him into the recovering Kiba sending them deeper into the wall, before turning only to be stabbed in the cheek and punched in the other jaw by a clone, putting up his hands Naruto caught both of the clones fists as the clone tried to overpower, him, hearing shouts of "Fang over Fang!" Naruto slammed the clone into the ground before kicking him through the torso his kick bisecting the clone. Turning Naruto saw multiple twisters heading towards him, channeling fire chakra into his eyes Naruto using his heat vision destroyed the rest of the clones.

With no more clones left Naruto turned to a rested Kiba and Akamaru. Both were intimidated by what they just saw, while everyone besides Anko looked at Naruto in fear, and shock as Naruto's body was littered with Kunai and shuriken, which he pulled out. Akamaru popped 5 more soldier pills in to eat, so he could use the boosted speed and strength to keep up with Naruto. He growled before he charged Naruto, who after taking out the last kunai charged him as well, when they met their fists connected causing a shockwave and covering them from others view as a dust cloud formed.

Kiba narrowing his eyes charged toward the dust cloud only to see Akamaru flying out of it, turning to see if Akamaru was alright Kiba was punched in the jaw, he went tumbling away and cradled his jaw, Naruto moved to press the attack but Akamaru charged him snarling, Naruto smiled in approval before he blocked a high punch and another aimed for his torso, deciding to end it, Naruto sent a left and punched Akamaru in the torso, when Akamaru's body was about to fly away Naruto grabbed Akamaru's right shoulder and punched him in the jaw sending him skipping across the ground when he came to a stop, in a puff of smoke Akamaru returned to normal.

Naruto turned to Kiba to only to see Kiba with a tanto, before he was stabbed in the heart causing him to grunt, and everyone's eyes to widen. Naruto looked down as he sent bursts of lightning chakra to stave off going into unconsciousness as Kiba smirked "Heal from that freak." Kiba said before Naruto backhanded Kiba away sending Kiba flying into the spectator area by the other rookies as they moved out of the way, Kiba's body impacted with the rail bending it inward before he fell to the ground unconscious.

Everyone turned back to Naruto as he pulled the tanto from his chest and lifted his shirt as everyone watched as he wiped the blood out of the way to see the wound closing up before Naruto looked to a shell shocked Hayate "Are you going to announce the winner proctor-san?" Naruto asked

Coming out of his stupor Hayate announced "W-Winner: Naruto Uzumaki!"

Suna's team and the Rookies along with their sensei's were unnerved, they just saw a Genin decimate twenty flesh and blood clones without hesitation, they couldn't keep up with his speed, and his strength was monstrous, while he had kunai's all over his body, he survived a stab to the heart, and he didn't really use any Ninjutsu, just chakra manipulation.

"Now I remember where I seen him before!" Temari said getting everyone's attention

"Where?" Baki, her Jonin-sensei asked

"He was in the Bingo Book." Temari said getting shocked looks from everyone as she pulled out her Bingo Book and read aloud

**Name: **Naruto Uzumaki 'Konoha's Vampire'

**Gender: **Male

**Eye color: **Purple

**Hair color: **Red

**Height: **5' 8"

**Ninja rank: **Genin

**Threat Level: **High S-rank

**Warnings: **Engage with Extreme Caution

**Other Information:**

Most of his skills are unknown, but it is known he is highly capable in Kenjutsu, and Taijutsu. His speed is Kage level and he is very strong but it is unknown how strong he is.

He is the son of the SS-rank Kunoichi Kushina Uzumaki, and is a vampire, it is unknown if there are more. .

**Bounties: **450,000,000 alive Ame, 125,000,000 alive or dead Iwa , 50,000,000 alive Oto,

After that, the matches pretty much neared the end, as Chouji faced Dosu, and the latter won by putting the former to sleep using those metal bracers on his arms to admit sound vibrations that attacked the sensory part of the brain responsible for controlling when a person sleeps. With the preliminaries now over, all that remained was to determine, who would face who in one Month's time, and in front of the public masses.

First Match: Uzumaki Naruto VS Neji Hyuga

Second Match: Gaara no Sabaku VS Sasuke Uchiha

Third Match: Dosu Kinta VS Shikamaru Nara

Fourth Match: Shino Aburame VS Kankuro no Sabaku

Fifth Match: Temari no Sabaku VS Winner of Fourth Match

"These are the matches that will take place in one month. Train well," said the Sandaime as everyone left the tower Naruto went to prepare for his trip to Kiri.

**Finished **


	6. Month Break

**I do not own Naruto or any other techniques inside this fanfiction**

**Pairing Naruto x Harem**

"**Elijah" Summon/Demon**

"Finn" Characters Dialogs

"_Niklaus" Character thought_

**Story Start**

**With Naruto **

It's been a couple of days since the preliminaries, Naruto had immediately left the village, he had planned to go to Kiri but he had gotten sidetracked and was currently waiting on someone in a gambling town, in the middle of Hi no Kuni.

Naruto was walking towards an inn with an annoyed look on his face "Where is this woman, I've been waiting for three hours." Naruto growled entering the large inn.

Naruto sighed and calmed down before he looked up where he heard running. Going upstairs Naruto looked around, before the door opened and something small ran into his leg,

"Ita!" he heard looking down Naruto saw a blond haired girl on the ground rubbing her head, when the girl looked up at him, Naruto reached down and picked her up before he set her on her feet

"Why are you in a henge Tsunade?" Naruto asked the girl who smiled sheepishly up at him "We were suppose to meet three hours ago." Naruto said before Tsunade could say anything three men ran up to them

"Hey brat have you seen this woman?" a man asked holding up a picture of Tsunade

"Whose askin?" Naruto asked

"Grr, look brat don't be difficult have you seen this woman or not?" the man growled as he and his two friends tried to look threatening Tsunade who was still in her henge backed away

"_Now's my chance!" _she thought tip toeing away before Naruto's hand shot out and he grabbed her by the back of her robe and pulled her back besides him, as Naruto looked down at her

"Stay here." he said Tsunade watched as his pupil became smaller before going back to normal, before she found out she couldn't move causing her to sigh

"_I should've drunk some vervain today." _she thought

"Hey brat we asked you a question!" the other man yelled seeing Naruto wasn't paying attention to them before he threw a punch at Naruto, who caught the punch and with his strength swung the man into a wall, cracking it before throwing him outside the window down the other hall.

Naruto turned to the other two, and smirked as the veins under his eyes pulsated before the men ran out the inn. Naruto looked down at Tsunade and shook his head before releasing his hold on her "You can move now." Naruto said

As soon as he said that Tsunade released her henge before she bopped Naruto on the head, "Ita!" Naruto said rubbing his head feeling a lump "What was that for?" he asked

"I told you never to compel me." Tsunade said only for Naruto to scoff "What are you doing here?" Tsunade asked

"I've waited for you at the pond for three hours." Naruto said

"Oh, that's right, you have a job for me." Tsunade said nodding before motioning Naruto to follow her, when they reached her room, Naruto sat across from her at the table "So what is it?" she asked

"I want you to create a seal, that'll allow for my mate and any future ones I have be able to get pregnant in the event I turn them." Naruto said Tsunade raised an eyebrow

"Wouldn't it make easier for you to have children with your mates before you turn them?" Tsunade asked

Naruto shook his head "It would be better for them to have the child after they were turned, because if the baby was born human, and if I were to turn my mates their bloodlust would takeover and they would try to feed on the baby." Naruto said getting a nod from Tsunade

"Well, I'll see what I can do." Tsunade said before smirking "Is that all you came for?" she asked leaning across the table

"Yes." Naruto said simply lifting up the saucer of sake that was on the table, before Tsunade tackled him from across the table sending them both to the ground . Tsunade leaned up as Naruto had his arms around her waist, she smiled at him before she kissed him which he returned.

Pulling back Tsunade smiled before she saw that Naruto had vamped out, as he hadn't fed in a couple of days, reaching up she caressed his cheek feeling his veins "When will you turn me?" Tsunade asked

"When I meet you in Tanzanaku. The plan is coming together, Hiruzen will pay for all his crimes against the Uzumaki and Senju clans. I've compelled Homaru and Koharu to go to Jiraiya with intentions to name him the Godaime, and knowing him he'll put the responsibility on you, and when he comes to look for you, I'll tag along." Naruto said

Tsunade narrowed her eyes "When will we get rid of Jiraiya?" she asked

"I'm on it, when his uses run out, he'll be gone as well." Naruto said smirking evilly as he kissed her again and remembered the first time he met Tsunade

**Flashback **

It's been 7 years since Naruto had turned, he was currently walking towards a town reading the journal of Sarutobi Hiruzen that he had found covered in dust on the top of the shelf in the Hokage's office.

The more he read the more angry he was becoming

**Entry 18**

I had Mito Uzumaki killed so she couldn't send word to Uzushiogakure that we were betraying them. Root members were sent out earlier this morning with them helping the invading forces, with Uzu out of the way the Kyuubi whore wouldn't be able to return home as agreed.

Tsunade has taken her in, so I along with Jiraiya have come up with a plan to get her to leave. Jiraiya will kill her beloved Dan on a mission, Dan's mission has failed anyway he has been unable to sleep with Tsunade, he's been more worried on his pregnant girlfriend Sasaki Haruno.

Hopefully her grief will cause her to have sex with Jiraiya, Orochimaru has come to me and said that Nawaki wasn't enough. So us killing the boy was a waist of time. I'm starting to regret sending the Senju clan to their death.

I have given Fugaku Uchiha a mission, to befriend the Kyuubi Jinchurriki Kushina, their offspring will make great weapons all I need to do is get rid of that Minato boy.

**End Entry **

Naruto was breathing heavily full on growling, when he put the journal in his backpack, before he vamped out and sped off

Entering a town Naruto allowed his face to return to normal as he walked through forcing himself to calm down as he walked he saw a woman stumble out of a bar, as he moved to follow he saw another man come out with a perverted look on his face before he followed after her.

Naruto stuck to the shadows following after the man, as he channeled youki all over his body stopping when his body aged to the 17 year old point. Naruto watched as the blond woman stumbled into an alley towards an hotel, before another man got in her way while the other was behind her

"Well, well look it here the Legendary Sucker out her alone and drunk off her ass." the man in front of Tsunade said

Tsunade narrowed her eyes before she looked over her shoulder to see another man, she also saw someone in the shadows who winked at her, Tsunade smirked slightly before she looked to the man who had spoken "Somebody's gonna die tonight." Tsunade sung swaying so she leaned against the wall for support and focused her chakra to sober herself up, as the man who followed her from the bar was pulled up into the sky as he tried to rush her, causing Tsunade, and his accomplice to look around

The other man eyes narrowed before he turned around only to see Naruto, who immediately latched onto his neck and started to feed, when he was done Naruto turned to the now sober Tsunade as Tsunade backed away while he wiped the blood from his chin "What are you?" Tsunade asked as Naruto stood in front of her

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said much to Tsunade's shock

"Y-your Kushi-chan's son, that's impossible he would be 12, if he was still alive." Tsunade said

"I'll explain that later. Who told you I was dead?" Naruto asked confused

"Jiraiya!" Tsunade replied as Naruto's eyes narrowed before he took out Sarutobi's journal and handed it to her "What's this?" Tsunade asked

"Things that shows your sensei and teammates are nothing but scum. It's you sensei's journal read it, and I'll get back to you in 2 days." Naruto said as Tsunade looked at him

"Tsunade-sama!" Tsunade heard looking back she saw Shizune running over to her, turning to Naruto she saw that he was gone. "Tsunade-sama are you alright?" Shizune asked getting a nod from  
Tsunade who looked at the journal she remembered seeing her sensei write in on missions sometimes

**End Flashback **

It was 2 days later that he found her and told her everything, what he was, and the plan he was making to get revenge on her teammates, and the Uchiha that had been responsible for his mothers death, she had agreed to help in anyway she could, and Naruto helped her as well

Naruto was currently sitting behind Tsunade as she drunk his blood from his wrist as he channeled reiatsu and small amounts of Ki, into her, he watched as her 31 year old body de-aged into a 23 year old body. Before she opened her eyes and her Rinnegan glowed briefly, the successful transfusion of Uchiha blood showing. Naruto suddenly turned to the front door, hearing Shizune arriving "Here comes Shizune." he said taking his wrist away

"You should leave, before she sees you." Tsunade said standing up and deactivating her dojutsu, and wiping her face of the blood, as she pushed Naruto to the window "I'll see you in a month." she said before Naruto kisses her and jumped out of the window.

Sighing Naruto walked out of the town before Konoha Anbu landed in front of him _"Maybe I should start covering my tracks_." Naruto thought annoyed "What do you want?" Naruto asked

"Hokage-sama wishes to see you." the leading Anbu said, causing Naruto to sigh

**Later **

**Konohagakure **

"What do you mean I have to stay in the village?" Naruto asked with narrowed eyes as the Anbu stood behind him as he glared at Hiruzen

"Orochimaru, has been sighted in the village, we need the strongest people the village can offer incase he makes a move." Hiruzen said

Naruto made to move forward, when the Anbu appeared in front of him, weapons pointed at Naruto who didn't care he kept walking till the weapons pierced his skin "We both know what he wants. So why don't we just get rid of the Uchiha, and render his plan useless right now?" Naruto asked with a mental smirk

"Absolutely not, we will not kill young Sasuke." Sarutobi said

"He is a flight risk, hell for all we know he is currently with Orochimaru now!" Naruto replied

"He is with Kakashi, training in a private location." Hiruzen said, Naruto sighed and nodded

"Fine, whatever happens it's all on you." Naruto said before he walked out of the office, his wounds healing _"So, Hatake took the fool out of the village, good. Perfect time to get the tablet." _he thought with a smirk, as he vanished to appear in his estate

Naruto walked toward the living room to pour himself some scotch, when he heard music entering the living room he saw Mebuki Haruno mother of Sakura, and Noriko Yamanaka mother of Ino dancing in lingerie as Anko sat on the couch drinking from the wrist of Yoshino Nara mother of Shikamaru.

"Looks like you found a way to keep busy." Naruto said leaning on the doorway smirking as Anko looked up at him, she let go of Yoshino's wrist and vamp sped over to him wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately as Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist

Pulling back Anko asked "I thought you were going to be in Kiri to visit Mei?"

Naruto shrugged "I was, I met with Tsunade first, before I was going to start on my way before Anbu, escorted me back here to listen to Hiruzen tell me I have to stay in the village since Orochimaru is here."

Anko nodded before she whined "Do you think I can kill him this time?"

"Anko, I had the snake chained up in the basement for 6 months, and I allowed for you to torture him as much as you like. You can't kill him, he still has his uses." Naruto said

"Yeah, but I at least wished you didn't feed him your blood to heal him, or compel him to forget all the damage I did to him." Anko said with a light groan

Naruto shook his head, before he looked to the three Milf's that were dancing and looked to Anko "What are they doing here?" he asked

"They had news for you. Mebuki reported that Danzo is still looking into how you became a vampire, so he could turn himself into one or force you to do it for him." Anko said getting a nod from Naruto "Noriko, and Yoshino reported that Shikaku, and the Nara clan are now using vervain in their Medical Encyclopedia, and Inoichi is now stocking the herds in his families shop as well."

Naruto nodded "That would be a problem, if we didn't have an immunity to vervain wouldn't it." Naruto said getting a nod from Anko, before he zipped behind Mebuki, who leaned her head to the side before Naruto vamped out and bit into her flesh, while groping Mebuki's breast from behind. These three Milf's were among the most vocal in their hatred of Naruto when he was a child since they hated Kushina, as they were fan girls in their younger years pining for Minato's attention.

Naruto pulled back from Mebuki's neck to look see Anko feeding from Noriko, before he asked all three Milf's "Do you have anywhere you need to be today?"

"No Naruto-sama." they all said getting a smirk from Naruto

"Good." he said as he turned Mebuki around and picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as Anko grabbed Noriko, and Yoshino before they vamp sped upstairs. Grunts, moans, praises to Kami, and shouts of encouragement were heard coming from the estate from four different female voices

**That Night **

Naruto opened the door as the three Milfs walked out of his house their wounds healed with a little blood, as they walked home none of them could wait for their next meeting with Naruto.

Naruto smirked before he looked over to the nude Anko, who was drinking some bourbon, before he walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, his head in the crook of her neck as she looked at the large picture of his pregnant mother that hung over the fireplace "Do you think I'd be a good mother?" Anko asked

Naruto looked up before he looked to the same picture with a smile on his face "You will be a great mother." Naruto said before he turned her around to face him, he then lifted her up and sat her on the table, and stepped between her legs as he looked her in the eyes

"But how do you know that?" Anko asked

Naruto smiled "The first five years of my life, and the years of your life when you came back to Konoha after you turned your back on the snake. It was hell for the both of us, we were alone, and we hated it. How do I know you will be a good mother, is simple." Naruto started as he caressed her cheek "You will try your absolute best to make sure our children doesn't have to go through the same shit we did, we would give them the childhood we wanted but never could have." he finished before he kissed Anko passionately as she wrapped her arms around his neck, before they held each other and bit into each others neck feeding on their blood, showing how much they love each other with how intimate blood sharing between vampires was.

When a puff of smoke appeared behind Naruto, sighing Naruto turned around as he and Anko both of them still vamped out, looked to Yugao Uzuki who stood there with a large scroll tied to her back, with a blush on her face seeing Naruto in nothing but some boxers and Anko completely naked before their faces returned to normal

"I got what you asked for." Yugao said before she took the scroll and tossed it to Naruto

Catching the scroll Naruto unsealed the Naka shrine's tablet, Naruto smirked before he looked to Yugao and said "Thank you Yugao-chan."

"Your welcome Naruto-kun." she replied before she sunshine's away, as Naruto summoned a clone "Go and put this in the basement, and write word for word what's on the tablet so that others can understand it." the clone nodded before it took the tablet and went down to the basement

"Now where were we?" Naruto asked turning back to Anko who smirked before she kissed him passionately, when they heard the front door unlocking

Looking to the door, as it opened a Root Anbu member walked through the hallway when he came into the living room to see it was empty, looking around the Root nin saw an open door.

Silently the root nin made his way toward the door, he didn't see a fully dressed Naruto and Anko who were in the shadows of the living room

The intruder looked around to see a office type room, a book shelf fully stocked with books, with years dating all the way back to the Rikudo Sennin's era "Danzo-sama, will love these." he whispered as he walked to the shelf and took a old book off the shelf, browsing through it he noticed something "This is a journal, they must all be journals." he whispered as he closed the journal, he then noticed a newer book on the desk, opening it he saw it was titles 'Naruto's Journal' "Something in these might help Danzo-sama discover the secret to becoming a vampire." he continued to whisper as he started to take all of the journals off the shelf

"I would appreciate it, if you would put those back how you found them." a voice said behind him

The nin jumped, and turned to see Naruto pouring himself a glass of scotch, before he looked up to the root Anbu "You like to read?" Naruto asked

"…." the Root remained silent

"Silent type huh. Well I like to read, my favorite subject is history, as you can see every Uzumaki leader chronicled everything from their time, starting from Hagoromo Jr. the first son of the Rikudo Sennin." Naruto said before he finished his glass

"Why are you telling me all this?" the Root nin said in a monotone voice

"He speaks." Naruto said with a smirk "It's simple, I'm telling you this because, you won't be leaving here alive. Alcohol might curb the cravings, but it only holds back the hunger for so long." Naruto finished as he vamped out, as the Root nin moved to pull out his tanto, but found it was missing

"Looking for this?" a feminine voice asked looking to the doorway, the nin saw Anko with the tanto, in her hands "I'll leave you two to have fun." she said before walking out of the office, as Naruto smirked showing his fangs before he sped over ,the Root nin gurgle was all that could be heard from the office.

**Finished**


End file.
